Contact, Death
by Grempoots2
Summary: 18 years old man, Chris Tarrat finds something that makes him be chosen within - from the way below path to the above where Earth will serve its fate to save, from an ordinary guy to a soldier in an unimaginable creature that only exists in science fictions, as the perfect creature hold Earth. Does not connect with ALIEN timelines, only my timelines do connect with reality. Over.
1. Chapter 1

18 years old man, named Chris Tarrat stumbled upon something that he is not supposed to find in the mid camping of his.

From the start to the end, there may be a strong language and across of mature contents. Set in our reality universe where alien movies exists.

* * *

My work was both transferred from DeviantArt, now I have two links and I suggest that you will have more earlier chapters than this website, as I repeat, this does not connect with the supposedly popular 'ALIEN' film but however connected to my own timeline. My profile is BonnieMCPAGaming in Deviantart and the series is in the gallery folder, I really cannot put the full link here. Sucks. :/

* * *

Thank you for reading - and hope you liked it.

* * *

Chris yawned as he woke up in his tent - he was surprisingly rested and energized from the last night party.

I couldn't contain all my happiness yesterday and this was amazing day ever to say in my entire life. My friend, Cade was sleeping like across the tent.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I said to him, he grumble in his sleep so I decide to leave him alone.

I stood dusting off dusts off my shirt, grabbed my jacket and goes out - to be surprised that my friend Kevin was awake. "Mornin'" he greeted.

I greets back with a warm rushing through my veins - I decide to do some exploring and find some food. "Hey, I'll scout the area see if I can find something." I said.

"Right, careful - dont stumble into a dragon cave." he responded sarcastically whilst I laughed.

I walked about 1 kilometers from the site and found a cave hole in the side of a mountain. I was feeling adventurous and curious so I fell to the curiosity side and went in the hole.

The infrastructure of the cave was.. weird, nothing like I would see nowhere in Earth - would be lovely if I made a discovery. "Whoa." I gaped.

I traversed deeper into the cave with my source of light is my flashlight - the wall were made up of resin and such. But what made it?

I would be surprised if I found a hive nest of bees with 100000 of them flying around and stings a newcomer as that would be a suicide.

The deeper it is, I began seeing some walking shadows plus thudding - the shadow was weird not human but.. like aliens?

I began walking onto a field, a huge enermous area in the cave - empty but suddenly a roaring sound made me stumble into my fear.

I turn around to see an such impossible organism that dont belong on Earth, no eyes and tall. Sharp tails and claws. The endless drool drops off from its maw.

I groaned in disgust but as suddenly it picks me up as I screamed in panic - couldn't help to do so because of the fear. The scream bounced and echoed to entire cave as I was embedded in the resin.

As suddenly my, my mouth was filled with a strange filled like rocks - I choked on the material as well beginning to loss consciousness.

I couldn't stand it, I fell into the darkness before waking up all weird and different. Like I feel this was not my body.

Where I am? Then I recollected what happened before as panic rushed into my body but then a radiating warm coursed through me to see 'her'

I don't know what is happening but I want to call 'her' a 'queen', It feels like I was no longer human but belonged to them.

The instinct and its mind pulled me back mind and instinct to the side and replaced with the new- ones.

I hissed in purely excitement and bowed down to my queen, I never thought I would be like this as it was amazing to do.

~Search for a host!~ she ordered, I nod and rushed off to the exit with purely blast of excitement.

This was life now, It is all new.

And I would be doing it.

No.. you c- ever, doing it.

I was forced to rush off into the huge field of trees and find a deer, not forced but controlled by my other mind even though fighting for the control what I does. My body stealth-ly run over the trees and my senses found a deer.

'Perfect for a host.' my other mind thought, I grunted in defeat as my whole body took over and dragged the deer as this deer called for helplessly, I was saddened and betrayed by my body no longer taking control of myself.

But I want to know how I take control of myself yet.

The deer was still calling for help but helplessly - I dragged him through out the caves with very saddened expression but mentally in myself - my other mind was grinning sadistically and does not know that I was here.

Ignoring my existence.

Such a shame, a 6 legged creature just like spider came out from the eggs and thrown itself into the deer face leaving no control to the deer - I was shocked and saddened by this and I was practically unaware what the creature is going to do.

~My queen, the host is found.~ My other self said telepathically to the 'queen' bastard, yes really I insulted it and I don't care because they don't hear me ignoring my obvious existence. Urgh!

~Good, my warrior. I order you to approach me.~ says her, after a few seconds I was in front of the bastard queen now I was able to see it's entire body. The bastard has a large crest on her head which made me slightly intimidated what was that.

I-

I cannot look at the sight of the bastard, it was making me wanting to vomit and gag but to find out I can't look away or close my sight - I sighed in defeat until suddenly the queen made a such seductive smile.

~Come here.~

I gasped in fear and shame.

* * *

I recommend you do not read Chapter 2 because of the sexual content, but if you insist to - feel free to go and read the following chapter, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I edited some of the components, trying to make it less cringy and lesser sexual content, please do care that this was way back, back then when I started the fanfic - but however I cannot change these again, I'm sorry.

* * *

I cannot really fight back at this point but I keep trying to do it - I was embarrassed as I served this bastard off, she was literally... I don't know how to say it but literally moaning in pleasure by my actions controlled by my other mind.

I grunted mentally trying to fight back what I am doing even though no effect came - I have to try, then I was forced to say this 'My queen, what else?' and I was guilty by what I said. I don't want this - I want out. Never again.

'My my, warrior. Suck it!' she moaned with a tremble, I was mortified beyond this point and I was witnessing such thing as slavery. My face dug deep into her and I really want to just kill myself, but I have no control of myself.

I grunted once more trying to fight back the control, still nothing so I mentally screamed that couldn't be heard by anyone as I was skeptical by 'souls' communication. I still have control over taste though and it was horrifying to taste the...

I cannot say again, I really just wanted to die instead of describing... she forced me to dug deeper than ever and a transparent but sticky liquid shoots out of her which I wanted to faint in such extreme situation like this.

And I wished my friends would find me here and strap me to a tight chair, I wanted to die really bad! Please stop, she grabbed my private parts between my leg hidden perfectly and I groaned unintentionally in pleasure while she pleasured me.

'I hate the way I go in such cave without care.' I thought with regret, I will regret everything I did and I wish that it will stop. The other mind took over me again fully and for me partially as I sighed and surrendered to the control.

Meanwhile in the campsite, afternoon.

"Has anybody seen Chris anywhere?" Kevin asked to nature, instead only Cade answered to a shrug - I sigh in worry and went over the stump seat near the campfire and the last thing I hear was a scream.

"I mean like really? His body parts or something or his living body?" Cade asked cruelty that I glared hard - he squirmed down and sank like the old Titanic would do when the iceberg hits out of nowhere.

"We will stay here for a few days see if we can find him, it'll seek truth who is the killer or the kidnapper." I planned, Cade nods in agreement but the creepy atmosphere made him shiver instead. "I suggest we move than here, the bigger the chance we got found by those killers or something," he suggested.

"Right. Begin now." I responded.

The moving part took like 4 hours to another area into the South to the way we put our car on the side roads - 2 signals around here which is good but nonetheless it isn't that creepy anymore than before.

"Oh right! We embed a device on Chris shirt before we go here! Maybe I could search it but may take a few calibration." Cade realized and I nod telling him to begin the search now remotely.

A shrill scream but not human was heard in the skies and I froze on my way to the stump seat, I was frozen in fear thinking there was some sort of skinwalkers or bigfoot around here. I took a glance at Cade and saw his expression was sour.

"Keep calibrating, he'll be okay." I was protective of my old friend, Chris - we've been friends for a long time and I really would be saddened to see him gone. Not that I am bonded or some sort of like that but I am protective of him.

Another shrill scream but not too loud anymore, just normal. "Fuck." I cursed with a shudder down my spines.

Meanwhile back there, the first shrill scream.

* * *

The heat between interactions began more and more heating up, even the pleasure pumping through my physical blood are not affecting me but the pleasure still radiates to me in disgust. However, she eventually stopped just after a moment, I was sighing in relief mentally locked and my body instead just did not register my sigh, controlling every control I wanted to do.

I groaned in the aftermath as she leaned back - I turn my back to lay in the nesting ground and my physical self-smiled whilst my mental self-frowned.

Exhausted and tired, my body curls and began to slip into the darkness of sleep and finally, after 2 minutes I fell asleep without saying anything but anger and trying to break through the control - still I have to KEEP fighting back.

I WILL stay INNOCENT, no matter what!

When I was about to sleep, she snuggled nearby beside me and purred in satisfaction, my mental self groaned but I was too exhausted and fell asleep quickly and felt her satisfied smile down my creeping spines. I.. would never be happy about this.

One day.

I will escape.

You will not es- I WILL! GOD DAMMIT PLEASE WILL YOU SHUT UP? I was able to sleep very well until the morning.

I was not happy, that I was told to hunt the first time for resource foods - and I hope my body and other mind does not find my friends.

Wherever they are, must be safe - within them but just before I go out I felt a mental cruel smile from behind me, it was the Queen.

I do not know about the history she was in - but I really hope she was also human before but a rapist, criminal or such created by mad scientists in the lab.

Meanwhile, on the camp site, calibration completed.

"The calibration is complete - searching now," Cade spoke loudly - the night before in the tent was beyond creepy.

I was still recovering from the creepiness I get yesterday, not so much worse. "Right, right." I slurred intentionally.

Just after a few minutes, a loud repeating beep was heard on Cade phone startling me. "I-it's done?" I said

He nods and after a moment his face scrunched with much worse fear and worrisome expression - the wind was practically blowing his soft jacket.

"You look at this." He stammered, seems on fear or somewhat - I don't know what crawled up to his ass but shit man.

Look at this.

He was on the mountain, a discovered cave in the side at the deeper area of it - have not been visited by people for 3 years. 'I would beat the hell out of him IF he found really dragon cave.'

Rumors said that night crawlers/walkers seek home there with among others legend creature that may not exist. Some couples and a woman is missing in this area of forests and is not found by anyone even in the high search.

Conspiracists said that this forest and the cave is the property of a government scientist test for a military or 'aliens' they say.

Does that mean Chris is such a test subject or a doll for living creature for their pleasure purpose?

"Fuck man, this is bad." I cursed.

"Do we have to go there?" I asked Cade yet he shrugs in fear.

"Alright, we will prep some tranquilizer from some hunting stores or whatever then we come back here. Non-lethal and some ammo." I planned.

"And maybe some flamethrower! You never knew!" Cade exclaims in both fear and excitement.

"God dammit, Cade - stop being such a die hard Alien fans." I groaned. He smiles and prepares to go back into the car without packing up but place a sign for don't steal and such.

In a far away, a heightened sense and smell - its maw and jaw was dripping on salivas, the creature hisses and grinned at the new oncoming may to be host later. "So nice, they don't even know history."

"So stupid to even learn ancients." said the creature by its mental link to herself.

The xenomorph goes into the dark of the cave to make new egg sacks - you know that.

She will rule the land. Beyond, and beyond the ruler will get more and more of her own armies created by the eggs of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, of 6 AM - it was still the same thing ever with serving her but there is something peculiar on her as it seems.. familiar? I don't know what is happening but I might be going crazy or falling into their 'control'

Sometimes, she's twitching visibly when only one person was near her or something like the 'urge' not that kind-of urge.. it was like.. guilt, sadness and such? My other mind also asked what's wrong but she did NOT reply.

Was she also fighting inside of her? Just an innocent person who stumbled upon this horrifying species and dragged into the darkness controlled by those hive mind bastards? I am glad I'm still fighting and getting stronger but her?

It feels so familiar, struck my heart like a bullet shots through from a revolver - pooling around me of blood but I decide to ignore what was happening to her because it was unforgivable what she did to me. At a few moment, I was beginning to be aware that there was a drool out of my jaw which I did not want to realize and be aware of.

I'm literally disgusted and confused.

Meanwhile on the camp site, 7 AM - Kevin POV -

Yesterday was a rough day preparing now at my camp site again - we've prepared such thing because we're paranoid, we have watched throughout of horror movies where one person went missing and searched for them but in a twist you find a 'giant' horrifying monsters.

That's what makes us prepared, Cade outside the tent was looking at the skies thinking about Chris fate which worries us very much and couldn't help but pray, and hope he is safe around someone that wanted to kill, kidnap him into the river.

I zip down the tent and goes out before talking to Cade, "Are we ready?" he talked first in nervous expression - I sigh and nods, mixed both with seriousness in him also, the location of Chris tracker hasn't changed yet which worry us more.

What if he was dead, butchered into pieces unknown to the society for the new serial killer hiding in the mountains? God, I hope he didn't. "Alright, let's go." he responded with seriousness in his voice. Packing up to his backpack.

On the way to the forest area, I began having the feeling that someone is literally watching us from the tree branches or bushes. Also, Cade mostly looks down to be aware of some traps that could endanger our life.

Then we found a cave, it is what it is - not a single sight of lights and 'very' dark on the inside but something tells me that we should use fire torches instead of flashlight.. probably because the far many fictions about E.M.P.

"Use the lighter to the torch, we need some primitives." I said.

The fire lights up from the lighter and set up on the top branches creating a source of light but primitive before electricity even exists. An very effective one actually, lighting the surrounding area instead of one. "Great." Cade mumbled as we look deep into the cave.

"Have your rifle out, for protection sake and i'll bring up my revolver." I told him, he nods and brings up that hunting rifle from his back - it is too big for protection but enough for the sake of ours.

"Keep alert." I warned.

A loud thudding noise, approaching us which we steps back onto the exit we came from, it was too loud for any human but.. 'alien' would do this or any legend creature.. please dear god, I aimed my revolver whilst Cade for his rifle.

A long, wide headed creature came from the dark with the sake of familiarity - some sort of one thing that come from an sci-fi movie as well it's ribcage was visible on the chests - there was some sort of like 'sticks' behind their backs.. and sharper tails any out of creature on Earth.

"What the fuck." Cade gaped.

"Holy shit." I cursed under my breath looking at the tall creature above us, it was grinning sadistically then I realize what this creature is..

"..Run." I gestured, Cade said in 3 countdown seconds - I was too shocked and afraid what I have seen - it's jaw opened revealing those terrifying inner jaw.. "Oh crap."

Chris POV - Mentally -

I saw my friend standing in shock and fear in front of me, I was fighting more hard than before - I was trying not to hurt them in any way of such violence and blood-lust. Something like this would make me.. focused and concerned for their wellbeing or mine.

I have an idea, what if I told the other mind to get off my body because it is my will to control my own? That might be possible but how but only one thing to do is to try or not to try. ~Hey, psst.~

The movement stops, the other mind now was going to communicate with me - I should have tried that long time ago! God dammit, that is why you should notice obvious things in this critical situation. ~Who are you?~ says him.

~I own this body, you're not from me.~ I argued.

~No, my Queen brought me first.~ he replied with such venom and anger in his voice mental telepathic link.

~You're wrong, I came first from my mother.~

~Your mother?~ he said confused, seeking some sort of sadness on his back of mind trying to find of my memory - took a few moment actually. ~Ah.. Is that?~ he said sadly.

~It's because of the Queen that ignores my existence. Please leave..~ I asked politely, he seemed silent for a moment thinking for an answer to me plus a reject would killed me completely - after a minute of silent he finally answered.

~I see, I have found my memory too.. I was a male named Tom with my girlfriend long time ago - stumbled upon this cave and there we are. Seems we have occupied the same body without knowing you there. So, in this case I will move to some newborn body. Thank you for releasing me.~ He thanked me pretty well as I find his presence fading very quickly.

I say my last word of forgive. ~I forgive you, Tom.. Thank you too.~ he smiled mentally as I snapped out of it - my whole body twitched in irregular way before 'hissing' loudly - there that sharp ting of something sharp hits my body. Tranquilizer. Thank god.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after that hit and I hoped they will take me back to them - my friend.

Meanwhile later back in the camp site, Cade POV

I gaped at the 'real' Xenomorph on front of my eyes and this snapped out of my seriousness to playfulness - which is great to cheer other people up. "What's happens when he wake up?!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on, man. You're acting like a child found out about a new technology. Really." He groaned in annoyance - I smiled weakly and crouched down to the jaw until suddenly he twitched which startles us both.

He's waking up? "Come on, don't attack us." Kevin mumbled under his breath and I heard it - looking at the peculiar Xenomorph stands up then looks at us.

He smiled - the smile was not sadistic or something but some sort of happiness, sadness and such - we were confused that he didn't attack us or some sort of way but then the Xenomorph grabbed a paper with pencil.

He wrote something on the paper and gave it to us, which we read it afterward and made us to be shocked in amazement between sadness. Still, my playfulness was shortened into seriousness once again.

It's a name, from our old friend who supposedly went missing days ago.

I did not know such thing was real, some tears pricked our eyes causing ours to burns, it was amazement with sadness mixed but well.. this was about meeting a human friend onto.. a Xenomorph.

Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

We just kind of stared at each other, awkwardly but amazed that I was different - but some kind of reason that Cade was geeked out - I do not know what's with him but maybe my structure of my body is 'alien' or something like that.

"So.. how do you become like this?" asked Kevin - he was also amazed but still serious about me getting changed to this maybe just maybe. "I don't want to talk about it." I responded with a shudder. He nods noticing my shudder earlier.

Before I could talk, a loud shriek was heard across the air which made us shiver under the Queen shriek of roar. "We're not safe here, we need to go." I said a bit rushing but Kevin heard it. "Right, pack up!"

"Come on, come on - those bastard won't like this." I rushed off to carry the tent and help my friends - I'm glad they understand me from mental link, which they did not realize yet under the excitement earlier and fear. "Wait.. Did you just talk?" says Cade abruptly stops on his track.

"Yes, now hurry - they would rip me apart if we were found." I said between mental link as he nods picking up everything but then they began feeling of being watched - an ambush is ready. "Get ready to run." I yelled through the link.

"Right, done - done." Cade and Kevin said both in sync, sort of but okay then.. oh wait I forgot about the ambush OH SHIT, "RUN! NOW!" I yelled really loud to the link which they flinched under the loud yell.

And we ran, a such loud grass sound behind us made my friend adrenaline rushs through the veins - zipping through the trees to reach the car but how I am going to be able fit in their god damn car if I was literally like..

I made a big mistake to look behind me, it was the Queen roaring at me to come back and I booked it - grabbing my friend back collar shirt with my claw and I was able to outrun them for temporarily, they rushed to get in their car as stuffs was forcibly packed into the back storage whilst I jumped onto the roof of the car. "Go, go fucking Go!" I hear Cade yells

The roar was getting closer until I can see them, running at me - to make me go back into their slavery but I would not do that. I am happier with my friends and humankind siding with them - but I really wished that I could get back to be human once.

Just once.

It might be not be possible to stay too long as human body, but I wish so.

"Take the old road, it's emptier and I won't be noticed!" I said to them on mental link, they took a sharp tight turn on to the right at the front intersections and then left to go into the old road. My claws was practically deep onto the car hull.

We outrunned them, now slowing down of relief - I look back to see nobody or nothin' just dirt road, but bumpy roads and rocks, gravel covering all the road. For a solid 5 minute, we've arrived at my house porch exhausted from the adrenaline. "Chris, don't be sad. You're great to be a Xenomorph." A xeno-what?

"Did you make the name up?" I said confused, the both of them laughed and snorted - but this isn't laughable matter! Ugh!

"No, no. We didn't - you're apparently from a movie called 'Alien' since around 1979, it has series. Trust me, if you watch it you're gonna like the body. I swear." Kevin responded, I have heard of the movies but so rarely that I forgot about it.

I nod listening to his explanation, so that what's it is then? But where do they come from and what are they doing in reality such in fake movies? "Why are they here if they're not real?" I wondered aloud. My friends shrugged.

"We don't know. But these things might have existed since your mother went missing." he said softly which I tried to piece it together but.. did they appeared at the porch and steals my god damn FUCKING mother? "But I'm still glad I'm back to humankind side." I said.

"I was literally possessed by a guy named Tom that he explains this was his body but then he realize by the aid of me." I explained, I shuddered thinking about where he was now. "He did so much violence at that moment before I aid him."

"But that's what a pack of Xenomorph Queen do, they hunt, they kill.. they use some body as a host." answered Cade, I nod in acknowledgement and sighed. "But I have a theory, people who went missing and probably killed by those bastards get a new body just like me. The old body was used as a eggs, I saw them do it." I said.

"A cruel idea from a Queen, they don't have a feelings for any species but themselves." Kevin replied with a wince, I sighed and looks at the cloudy skies. But where did the Queen come from? Who was she? "Who was she? The Queen, I was so familiarized by her actions.. But I don't know who." I saw Kevin flinch a little before going back to normal.

What was he thinking of? I don't know - but maybe the cruelty of something that 'Xenomorph' apparently do. "No worry, Chris. We will fix this soon and talk to the Queen who was she before, maybe apprehend her to the government but not myself." I say

"You don't know what would they do, do you?" Cade asked, I shook my head off and he chuckled in amusement that I thought telling them to the government might be easy, "They use Xenomorph as military units onsight as well try to train them ON sight. Which is including you." My blank face scrunched.

"And, we don't know what would they do in this world." I replied softly with a sigh.

"I have seen nothing, I don't want see it again." I spoke in clear voice - my friends visibly flinched from the meaning of my words. "I.. know Xenomorph are cruel, but please don't worry about it. Oh in other side, you might want to realize you don't have eyes but you do have a sight."

I whip my head to him, what?

"Exactly, a sight without eyes - impossible? Well, as simply says in the movie they say, Perfect species." Kevin responded with a weak smile, I replied with a smile back too.

"You'll fit through the roof trust me." Cade winks and runs off into the inside of house with Kevin tailing behind him - I gaped at the idea of jumping into my roof, what how I am responsible for my destructions!?

AH FUCK IT.

I leaped through the air flying and zips through the roof windows opened by Kevin and I went in with a gasp, closing the windows down I went onto the living room which is weird to see my house rooms smaller. "This is weird." I spoke.

"Indeed." Cade replied.

"Ironic." I said, he was small too - he snorted and went to turning on the TV as he picks something out of corner - that the movie we spoke earlier, so he wanted to show me? "Wanted to show me huh?" I say

"Yes, you don't know yet now you will." both of them responded - I silently hissed under my throat in amusement and sat behind the couch - I was able to stop the drooling problems though. "The movies consists from 4 movie. Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Resurrections." he said.

"We're gonna watch it all?" I asked, they nod and played the movie.

Great, gonna be a long night - such a poof-boof man but then I don't know what to except from my perspective to mankind foods from other bastard foods. Well, couldn't care but try! I really wonder about my future life.. but will it create such thousands problem later?

I don't know.

I don't WANT to know.

Really.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a mental gasp, a nightmare specifically it was horrifying taking me back into when the Queen torturing me with those actions. I was literally curling behind the couch, just finished watching the series as my friends was fast asleep in the couch.

I'm glad they're safe, I won't be here if they are not here to comfort me from the highest situation I ever get. Actually on second thoughts I actually liked the body - more agile and sleek, defense mechanism.

Like a self-aware robots, I would be lying if I say that I want to go back to the Queen, and I don't want go there anymore in years, in a chance of something horrifying but how about Tom? He was an innocent guy, didn't do anything.

But who is the Queen, that is what I am asking as a Xenomorph. I would be seething in anger If I found my mother getting fucked twice daily with those god damn controlled Xenomorph but well except Tom, his freed soul.

Who created them? There is no WAY a fictional species could get in a reality world without the machinery of traveling between universes and dimensions - scientists say they have no proof against the multiverse that it does exist.

If it does collide, it would be all over the news that it practically exists and a new characters, species or whatever would enter our universe and invade our home. I huffed and went to switch to CNN News Channel, just showing something.. not important.

"Come on, switch onto something important universe." I rushed the channel, even though it doesn't talk back but I hope it will change to something important but then my TV has a playback timeline which you could see back news hours ago, yesterday or last year. "Alright." I opened up the tab.

Scrolled down until something caught my interest of vision, chose it and the news appears from the intro first of all - what was the information? Please tell me for the god sake universe. "-This afternoon, scientists has discovered a signal from around the stars that is unknown to us - currently scientists and public think this may be a step to meeting a space extra-terrestrials. Which we may think this is wrong but an invasion."

I skipped ahead and my eyes widened, "2 adults in years of 24 years old and 29 years old has been 'transformed' into what-so we call a Xenomorph in fictional movies, hospitals, scientist were baffled to see how this happens and we don't have anything to say how this happened."

"Human are the same as them, they still have the same mind and brains on them, memories and we should not experiment on them like a lab-rat. Public Population was blown over this and theorized that it was the 'signal' that caused this."

"We may be not right, but this is the most rightful information and theory in ever created - Raymond payed a visitation and interview to the both transformed 'Xenomorph' and talked about things over the society should treat a disorder like this."

The scene changes into the face of President, Raymond which were smiling upon the answer of his with the view of something like translator embedded to the throat, not inside but external. A voice box.

"We have to treat each as same, we may not be the same species but we still side in the same species - memories, food, cultures and more we do. As long you all promise to not dissect me to the lab I wouldn't isolate myself into my room."

The other guy in xenomorph form nods in agreement and I let out a relief of breath, I'm not actually alone but is there anyone like me in this state? Michigan? I salute them to be brave and show themselves to the society. "I know, I watch that with you." my friend Kevin spoke up with a smile.

He pretended to be sleeping which he was already awake from me gasping awake, oh my god I was being stalked the whole time how didn't my sense caught it up? "Right." I say.

I switched to the present day Channel time, and sighed in relief once again - I was amazed that there was someone like me. Then one another appears.. how many - what? "1 teens and 2 pre-teens has been transformed into 'Xenomorph' in horrifying way. They say about a cave and some 'Queen'"

My sense could not believe it anymore, who's their name? Well, Tom is an adult so I don't care then. He hadn't escaped just yet. "That's just like you. But some day you have to go out and show yourself to the world." comforted Kevin.

"Thanks for the help, Kevvy." I mentally winked.

"Aw, shucks." he mumbled looking away - hm, but then I walked over to the front windows to see a casted shadow on the forests far away in distance, was that them searching for me? I closed the blinds down and walked over to behind the couch.

Apparently my friends already moved to upstairs in to the Guest Bedroom 1 and 2 which only me here downstairs leaving me alone. "Good night, mom." I said with a smile before sleeping once again. Relieved because of the news, no nightmares come through anymore.

Protected by the Government and the Society.

"This is James Tarrat signing in.

I need backup right now, I repeat - I need backup, there has been a huge accident in the highway sixty-eight on five-hundred, uncontrollable Xenomorph on sight - do you read me? Over."

"We read you, sending backup with non-lethal weapons and heavy unit. Describe this uncontrollable Xenomorph." they said.

"A xenomorph, just like a civilian but they are not aware of themselves! Like controlled by something!" I replied with a yell.

"Hurry up!"

"Be patient, James Tarrat - we are on our way. Over." The Xenomorph eventually jumps front of me and considered me for a moment - like searching with senses. Chris friends has talked about this creature and now they're real because of something in signal? This is nuts.

The Xenomorph hissed sadistically and went to leap before my eyes but then a dart of tranquilizer went after its body scattering its consciousness instantly within milliseconds without feeling the dart. I let out a breath of relief as medical went to check out my injured leg, I was ignoring it the whole time.

"Try to breath sir, calm down. Relax." The Medical Officer said to me, I acknowledged his advise and tried so.

"Take the Xenomorph to the Secure Hospital Xenomorph Specialized!" says the leader, the team carried them up into the military vans owned by the government and I hope the Xenomorph can get help much as he can on SH-X-S treating him nicely as equal like the first transformed said.

"Just some bad bruises, sir. No Injury, just try to rest and relax. We will heal that up." said the Medical Officer, wrapping an bandage around the bruise which I hissed badly in pain. "Let's go." he said carrying me up.

The blue and red blaring in the air with the loud blaring sound of police, and both ambulance between helicopter. The line were set in and the Xenomorph is getting taken into proper help he could get. "I hope Chris is safe in the middle of night like this." I said worriedly.

Still, I was relaxing really helpfully as I was taken to my police department just to work more - no pain, no gain and that is the life of a guardian.

Meanwhile..

I drank a cup of coffee with a satisfied 'ahh..' and begin to work on my all documents, everything I could get without getting out and stop some criminals in the city. I sighed and drank a sip.

"From young, to adult. Then you become young again." quoting what my grandfather says - it stills comforts me to this day as a parent to Chris himself. That is what my grandfather says about cycle of life and you come back alive again as a young buddy.

"All species should be treated as equal." I mumbled.

"We still side with mankind."

"And we should be treated as same."

Though other than that this was rough day without leaving home eh?


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, don't tell me you pissed!" says Kevin groaning in disgust whilst Chris was practically sleeping behind the couch - apparently Chris did not piss or so whatever, so in such heavy-sleeper would do. "No, I didn't, Kev." I slurred.

Kevin rolled his eyes and stalked off to the front windows to see if the coast was clear in any way - it was clear but then remembering the news channel it couldn't hurt to show him to the public right? "Chris, you need to go outside and show yourself." Kevin says.

I growled and tossed over, I was not a morning guy you know - wakes up in afternoon sometimes accidentally - that's me, actually. "Come on, you sleepy head." Cade says going down stairs with his usual jacket. "Fuck it." I groaned and stood.

In only to feel dizzy because I stood too fast, though I almost toppled over from the dizziness I got which Cade chuckled experiencing the same frequently when he was called, or whatever getting off his bed, seat from hours of it. "Ha-ha, I thought you grown up out of it, Chris." Kevin laughed.

I 'glared' dagger at him and he smiled, "Yeah, I thought I could do it without being dizzy in a different veins." I responded.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied with a smile walking over to the kitchen.]

But instead, what would I eat? Does even mankind foods works? I was afraid of my health problem just if I ate a potatoes instead of 'meat' which didn't go correctly toward my mind. I hated it. "And oh, you wouldn't be able to eat this stuffs, Chris. Go outside like I said." Cade and Kevin laughed.

Oh.. for fuck sake!

"But please, I can't do it." I begged them to give the cooked ones instead, but they refused and say to 'accept' the fate - I grumbled and went outside from the roof. "Ah, shit." I hissed in pure annoyance afraid to go down and do it.

My stomach growled in protest telling me to hunt instead getting back inside the house with my friends but man, I cannot do it. I can't really do it - "Oh, god. Please." I exclaimed in protests to my mind.

Unfortunately, a bird passed down in front of me then in instant - I did it which I regrets what I did and pulled away as this god damn 'sweet' taste fell down to my taste buds but my mind was telling me 'Disgusting.' - yes, definitely disgusting.

I sigh deeply and sneaked down into my open window in my room - which was left its way without any touch and I'm definitely all about this to be privately going in without them knowing. Went to the bathroom, turned on the sink and splashed all the water down my face.

I let out a satisfied hiss, but still regrets what I did earlier.. it was inevitable choice but my instinct says to do it because I was 'hungry' that by the brain neuron tells me so. Then, it was the first time I met myself on the mirror.

I was no different, just like the 'warrior' that the Queen calls these bastard so wisely and willingly to be a 'warrior' - hm, I cannot argue down to the nature so.. well yeah. "Oh, man." I growled.

Though, I have something cool in my body - it seems there was stroke of lines from my torso to my elbow like a marking of myself, to recognize other and apparently colored light blue with others yellow. "Maybe, this isn't too bad at all." I mused

But then, a footstep was heard in front of my room door - my friends heard the sink flowing so I say, "Oh shit." in whisper and trepidation, afraid what's coming next. The door swung open as I neatly hide above the roof.

"Hm." says Kevin thoughtfully and went back outside closing the door with a click.

I let out a relief of breath, if I was found then he would mortify me - sighing I jump down to the soft floor of carpets and walked over to my computer desk which turned on silently finding out there is no 'friends' message at all. I turned off the computer once again and gained the courage to get out of my room to the roof entrance.

Boy, that was a mistake.

I was flustered at that point, my friends were mortifying me at this one - pretty embarrassment to my kind y'know but then I reveal the truth I sneak up into my room to clean myself. Well, let's say they zipped their mouth in guilt.

Moment passed, meanwhile in 17/May/2017 - Today present.

"James Tarrat." a man said opening the door wide - I stood up in respect and a salute, he is apparently the one who defensed the poor mankind to Xenomorph from the society, respected him very well much. "Yes, sir." I said lowering down my salute and standing straight.

"We have.. a dangerous job for you." I listened to him, what kind?

"We seems to have found the culprit for the maniac who to transform the civilians in to a Xenomorph whilst controlling them, I believe the keyword is Queen." I shivered - a queen is strongest and intelligent member of hive nests.

"And no, you won't be sent alone - we will send you with heavy units and medical team just in order. We seems to have snaps their connection using hypnotizes items, this brings them out of the dead trance and it seems that this also correspond into this 'spiritual' category - so EMF detector will be in your hand." he explained before pausing to let me understand all of it.

I nod in acknowledgement and he gestures to follow him - I followed and obeys his order to stay in line and such, this is crazy nuts - but for the sake of humanity this should be stopped. "The location is in near practically your house, sir." the communication officer said to me.

I froze in my spot and snapped my attention all to him but politely and nicely, "What?" I mouthed in fear to my son and his friends. "You might be in worry, I know but this is important." he said.

"They said, they're going to go camping but nearby our home. I'm afraid we will have to hurry." I said trying not to get off track and cry out of fear and worry. "We will save him, sir. Don't worry." he says with a focused smile.

I responded with a smile and focused on the mission today briefing of Xenomorph Defense Rights or X.D.R - not well known by some people but fairly focused on protecting mankind and treats all Xenomorph rightfully under their choice.

Took a few hours actually, yet now I was so focused that I forgot about the hunger until someone shows up with a plate of donut during the briefing, they're so nice about surviving and serving people. "Prepare up, soldiers, officers." he ended.

Everyone in the briefing room stood up with a salute and straight back before dismissing them including me to the preparation room, apparently I was only carrying tranquilizer and some helper stuffs. Flashbang, Smoke Bombs.. and largely Noisemakers based on the popular 'Alien' to use some help.

Though, at the few moment I was awaiting for Ellen Ripley actor surprise in held for them with the xenomorph being alive and on Earth right now. "Good luck, sir." the comm. officers called to me.

I nod and went into the holding truck, driving away from the department of my police and its base connected. My tranquilizer was towed into a handle bar above me, for safety they say. The entire ride was full of soldiers communicating and also with me making a friend within.

And in the silent moment, I wondered about Chris safety on the camping - are they really safe within their guards and hands, above the Queen order? I don't want to know very well but I hope they're safe.

When we arrived, we quickly get out and gets our towed gun - stealth is the biggest main requirement in this situation but then I hear a 'shriek' not those pain said from the other soldier emotions reader. But a 'pleasure'

I shivered thinking about them mating with my son but I still continued deeper into the forest locating the locations was at far into the deep cave around the mountains which terrify me. "Focus, focus." I reassured myself.

"Scout the perimeter, if the coast is clear - tell us. Use with greater stealth." I said to the scouts and they went off quietly. About 10 minutes straight the scout went back to our position once again telling the coast is clear. No Xenomorph was on sight.

We booked it inside with guns ready but slowly and quietly, the cave was instantly lighted up by the glowsticks version 2.0 which isn't typical temporary light. "Come on, come on." the squad leader says.

"Keep alert, get your guns ready." the leader warned, everybody made a 'affirmative' gestures and went ahead with high alert but me to cautiously on the back to fend off any xenomorph oncoming.

As we delved deeper into the cave, we started seeing a pale yet dead body in the wall of the resin which disgusted me to the core but then when we entered a particularly a huge field, we saw some bodies get turned into those eggs.

A chilling hiss behind us made us turn to see the Queen with the tube attached behind her producing eggs from bodies, the Queen however tried to grab one of the soldiers but they fired a flamethrower which may come as a challenge to her.

Then she saw me, left behind from the soldiers to be a great.. host - but suddenly she twitched in 'sadness' and 'guilt' which confused me, she considered me for a moment before speaking which is normal to us.

"James?" she spoke in a such familiar voice which shocked me to the core and left me shivering in the dust of resins - the soldiers prepared their flamethrower high and ready alert for attack.

Wait.. In a moment of realization I knew who she was and where she came from - my hands trembled against the skin of the Xenomorph when it lends a finger of its claws, the familiarity and connection..

"Marla?" I spoke up in awe as she smiled that I recognized her causing one of the soldier recognizing the name. She then visibly twitched before slashing a claw on my direction. "OH SHIT!" as every soldiers starts to fire their flames.


	7. Chapter 7

A life flashes before his eyes, blood splattering all over the walls in the hive nests - very brutal and quick death went down to his eyes as the light before his eyes dies out. James looks down on the claw stuck on his chests buried deep in.

My lips trembled as I felt blood rushes through my throat up to my mouth, slowly pouring down my mouth to the air.. the heartbeat was becoming slower and slower as I lose more blood quickly.. dropping my tranquilizer to the ground.

The Squad Leader stood there shocked, but then a group of Xenomorph came through forcing to left me behind with my encouraging words. "Leave, sir. Just.. I'll be okay." I say with a smile as they ran outside as fast as they can.

The Queen eventually pulls her claws away with a cruel smile, James experienced nothing pain more than peace as instant black out. A few moment has passed a bright light encased his eyes in instant which he sees this hallway.

The hallway was very futuristic, every reflection of his was seen in this weird 'material' on the wall - floors, roof. In the end of the hallway, there was a light - do I have to approach this light to join.. them?

In a bit of hesitation, I began to approach the bright light ahead until suddenly behind me a crack opens wide separating the hallway to two.. I froze on my spot but eventually I approach where I came to see the gap.

He was on the middle of nowhere in a void, of space - there was a two stars in the distance orbiting each as a binary solar system - where I would be? Sighing, I decide to go back into the light and feel the light.

I did the curiosity of my life, and a rush of warmth went through all my veins heating my heart and choice up - the light went get brighter and brighter until a some sort of like supernova shots through the light passing through my skin.

The 'light' was repairing the gap between hallway but then the light I was on changes into red and the other side.. blue - a loud yet calming thought went into my mind like a telepathic communication Xenomorph would use. 'Choose wisely. It will lead to nowhere for your life and the consequences of itself.' they say.

I went look between the light on the middle, Blue or Red? Suddenly, a remembrance of a popular film in 2000 made him remember which is Blue or Red Pill - the one he always wanted to know if those were real or not. "Which is.." I mumbled.

"Red.." I mumble walking closer to the red light, the warm and the fresh air greets me when I was close to it - but then I want to say, this might be the right choice with the truth revealing itself. "Between the truth and the illusion. I have to choose the truth." I say.

The red light enclosed my eyes - warm went back to my body as with very amazing feeling of colorful words and wisdom and suddenly I was back where I was when being stabbed, pooling around the blood as The Queen came out very surprised.

She hissed in anger and took another attempt to slash me - I dodged it easily with the fully focused mind and body I took a ran into the another egg which she accidentally slashed it - she lose an egg. "HOW DARE YOU FOOL THE QUEEN!" she roared angrily.

"I do, because I can." I spat.

She growled and did another attempt with her sharp tail but then I hid in between the spiral rocks in the hive nest then she controlled the Xenomorph to attempt to catch me through, but they failed miserably by me running through the light.

The light of entrance, and exit.

The red light of entrance, and exit.

The Blue light of the control and illusion.

I rolled down to the ground with all my bravery and courage, rolling through the grass as adrenaline rush into my veins but then I no longer feel the open wound in my chest which is very weird in another and others.

To find the other, I have to run zipping between the trees to avoid their hive-nest attack but then would they already escaped first? Running far, far away I hear the roaring rumble of their truck and deployer cars which I ran more faster after this.

Turning to the right as they already went on their road - I yelled for them to wait for me, to keep me alive and they heard my distress call.. they were in disbelief but proceed to slow down and take me over when I was running.

I gasped for air, I was so exhausted from all of this and except that they were surprised that they could not find a single wound on my chest. "How?" the medical officer asked with shock. "You wouldn't believe what I witnessed." I say.

"If it all in spiritual sake, count on me." a soldier says, I laughed by a gasp of breath - a humor is always needed in such situations.

And I'm glad I survived.

"I will tell them this encounter, I hope it will make some more truth what makes this disaster." I said, the Med. Officer smiles and went back to his seat.

But, who is the telepathic voice earlier?

'They' seemed familiar - almost like a flashback to his past before even a father - who are they?

Not yet, I will find out.


	8. Chapter 8

James sucks in air within his teeth when a needle struck his veins by the medic, they were so confused why I was still alive.. "Alright." he said slapping those bandage to the needle point of stuck.

He considered me for a moment, and allows me to meet Mr. Arthur as debriefing this mission - the others were debriefing the squad but me I was separated by them - this was in designation on classified as can't be shared until further notice.

I swung the door open politely, he was examining the picture and videos captured by the soldiers and my death place specifically. "Sir." I caught his attention immediately, he flinched but turns to face me. "I didn't hear you coming in, sit." he said with a smile.

He was wearing formal suit with blue ties - I saw his weapons hidden in the back pockets for safety reason which he always carries everyday throughout the department. I sat immediately after he said so in the preferred chair.

"It is a miracle that you survived the stab. I have no clue how you do it, and we did not find any related blood of Xenomorph to yours." he says crossing his arms together. "Indeed, to explain what I have seen."

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

I breathed deeply in and out very slowly to calm my self down and remember the long hallway, futuristic one actually. "I.. blacked out after she pulls her claws away, then I remember I was in this long hallway with reflective mirror floors, walls, and roof with a light in the end."

"I approached the light, but then before I really go into the light - something like a crack, something.. it vibrated every piece of the hallway splitting the hallway into half - and then I approached the gap between."

"I was in space, in the middle of nowhere but then I can still feel my skin, body that i'm controlling over and the vision, sense and i can still breath. There was two stars, orbiting each other in a binary orbit."

"One is smaller and others is bigger, but then.. I decide I get to back to the light I see earlier and put my fingers into its bright light, the next is very surprising and shocking - very vivid more than real and realer. A warm rush through my veins."

"The light get brighter and brighter, and imploded into some sort of supernova headed straight to the gap, repairing the gap and the hallway was back on piece - at that moment I was so shocked."

"Then the light I was nearby turns.. red and the other side blue.. a loud voice rang in my head telling me to choose wisely as it may impact my consequences on life. Let's just say those are telepathic communication."

"I went into the middle of hallway to choose which - but then sooner and later I chose red and my choice were right back into where I was killed brutally by the Queen. I ran and ran eventually reaching the jeep but then.. I also made the Queen destroys one egg which impacted it emotions."

"I was so terrified, I cannot believe what I saw and what I experienced was a full story - the very core of my heart was experiencing a warm of peace," I say let a little tear out - though I was still thinking about my son.

"The futuristic, hallway in the middle of space - this might correspond to our biggest short signal burst from Zeta Reticuli just after you were killed, we called it W.O.W II signal." I snapped the attention to the star Zeta Reticuli.

"Isn't Zeta Reticuli where the 'Alien' set up at?" I asked.

"Exactly, if this hallway is the direction of the truth - we might have to go there." That is impossible, humankind does not yet to have any source of technology to reach there and it might take years more than reaching Mars!

"Impossible with current technology sir," I said to him, he sighed and facepalmed.

"By mentally, I meant to say."

"You're not suggesting a test subject are you?" I say with a glare, he sighed and face-desks himself thinking of a new idea to the truth.

"We have to snap the Queen out of it," says him, but how? I may also think thousands of souls hid and seek in the body of the Queen but then snapping the queen out of it may be possible but harder since her defense was too defensive. "Hard, but possible. Risking the life of soldiers." I say half-agreeing to the idea.

"I know, but this is the sake of humanity - James! We need to save the poor innocent people that got caught with the cruel type of the Queen!" he shouted losing his cool, he was such a laid-back guy but this was the first time he shouted.

He quickly calmed down and sighed - he was scared, fearing humanity will die in instant if the Queen gets more bodies and more bodies every day. "Mankind was never meant to die painfully and controlled like that."

"We were to die, by natural genes," he said breathing in and out slowly, I look down and sighed - nature were the one that predetermines our age and years for how long for us to die but yet peace does exist by naturally.

But not artificially.

"If we were to survive this, we have to find a way to stop it or this may be the end of ours mind and body and threaten the whole universe with their animal hostility," I explained and he flicked his thumbs in agreement.

"The young people who got caught did not deserve all that pain." he responded.

"And we do not deserve their hostility," I replied.

"James Tarrat, what are you specialized on beside as police officer?" he said curiously - well, since that.. "Science is your good guess, sir. I was originally wanting to be a scientist since my younger years but unexpectedly joined the Police instead." I answered his curious question.

"Ah, then I have to assign you to the Science Xenomorph Department Defense or SXDD - we will always invite you to our mission and can be seen in your email - reply if you want to be in the mission or just stay progressively into the science." He said with a smile, I was surprised by his words taking me up into the next team.

"But then, it is the time for rest - you have gone through a lot for this week, you may go home for a day." he says nicely and I stood with a polite salute and straight back.

"Dismissed." he said.

I went out and went into my own car - the normal car I always have but then I won't tell you the god damn model name because who cares? All cars is same, hm. The road was silent and pleasant passing through the dirt road and arrived in my home.

Is my son there? His car I saw it.

I closed the car door and locked the car within turning it off, walking to the door I swung it open by my private keys to see someone unfamiliar in different body but then the only guess I had that it was Chris.

I dropped my keys off to the floor as the friends were froze on their spot with the unfamiliar Xenomorph standing back away, clearly afraid. "CHRIS?!" I yelled right through their ear ringing it to their brain.

"D-dad! I-i" the Xenomorph who now were Chris in a different body as James was shocked to his core he leaped through the Xenomorph arms completely hugging him, "Now I know." says James with a smile.

"Urgh, Dad. I'm sorry." he apologized with mental tears coming to the mental cheeks - definitely sad and depressed. "No, no. It's not your fault, they're fixing the problem and with myself including."

"Y-you were included in the military armory we saw in the news?"

"Yes. No choice." I say with a smile and pulled away as his friends smiled with each other but secretly. "And, I'm glad you weren't connected to the mind control of the Queen - free in freedom, but I have a offer for you, son." I asked.

"What?" he mouthed mentally.

"Help me in defense of Xenomorph and Mankind."

"Together." I promised pretty much together - I won't leave his side forever and never ever. "I accept the offer, dad. When?" he asked and I say at May 21, he smiled and hugged me back.

"Aw, I'm jealous!" Kevin exclaimed jealously with pout and we laughed, so I offered to him too in the scout area and he was excited but then this was a serious mission he would have to endure the pain of military. "I don't care. I've seen enough of their training. Whatever it is." he said bravely and we laughed.

"We may be in serious critical danger by the Queen right now, but humor still exists." I say winking - we laughed once more again, laugh is good.. it warms your heart up and courage up.

Together.

Forever.

Promises.

Link.


	9. Chapter 9

James Tarrat was now fully awake, at around 3:50 AM today in 21 May - he was sighing that he had the worst dream ever he earned to see, when he 'died' with no pain but peace different to others who got taken by the Queen.

Yet, he did not make much pain but peace and unusual revival - which I don't know what and where is the truth, how did it come to his consciousness very quickly after death but then I'm beginning to have some sort of existential crisis right now.

"Ugh." I groaned as I stood from the bed, I told that to the Chris to sleep in the bed instead but then he said the door were locked and the key were only found in somewhere in the cavern, literally I was not expecting that answer.

But as a caring father, I kicked the door open with force which he grumbled in 'anger' that I broke down his doors and closed his own doors with a tons of boxes filled with rocks. That's what being father was.

I took a shower, change clothes into my primary working cloths like yesterday I was on the job - but this one is different since the last one was covered in mostly mud, dirt and dust due to that military assignment with the 'uncontrollable xenomorph' incident. Mostly, this one is with scarfs and blank black shirt with jeans to the below, back pockets would be filled with guns and for the front pockets would be mostly some important stuff like cards, IDs whatever.

Went to downstairs, apparently Chris friends were already ready and go therefore that lazy ass son is still in- but a loud toppling sound interrupted his thought from the roof, he enters within the roof sneakily without going to the box? That's weird.

"URRGGGGGGGGGGGGH!.." Chris voice sounded through my head, he was basically in disgust so I don't know what's he's into on but I hear 'stupid, STUPID' but then it came back to my head but then I felt his regret eating the animals.

Taking a mashed potato on the fridge, I put it on the table and lets Chris friends eat with me but I still felt bad with Chris prevented to eat mankind foods like the way he is on the old time. "Hm." Kevin mumbled.

Time skips alot of through of time, the ride to the department wasn't too pleasant but then I've read about the email they're going back to ambush the other cavern where the Queen is going to take place of to seek hide, and destroy them or bring them scouts back.

I eventually, say 'yes' onto the reply that I will go there in a hour - now we're almost there I think that Chris accepts about getting revenge on them says him on the roof of the car, he's loving it for staying in the roof.

Before we got there, we see a illegal checkpoint ahead not created by the government of Xenomorph Rights but somebody, they were called 'Vision' as seen by the badge glinted by the sunlight above - Originally they're a group of espionage stuffs that steals information to give to high-payed customers. But why are they doing there?

I hear the scrapping of Chris body to move down the car, hiding but that isn't necessary! "What the hell, Chris?" I grumbled to him, he didn't answer but then I was beginning to worry about the group being here - were they here to steal the Xenomorph Rights and Defense and help the Queen?

I slow down on the car as they stops us from going in pretty much, they're very threatening and Chris friends stays silent as they obeyed us to get out of the car. "Where are you going?" says the man with dark glasses.

"None of your business, Vision." I snapped.

He laughed, clearly amused by my temptation to kept away something - but then this man was very muscular and engaging him would return a upper cut to my throat. "That's nice! Ha! And listen, you here." he claps sarcastically before going to serious mode.

"Tell me, where you're going and we will let you go without any attempt to apprehend you." He said in full of seriousness creeping on his voice, his black glasses slips down a little revealing his anger eyes.

"Does it matter to your stupid incoherent mission?" I spat with full venom, he growled and literally punched my cheeks that I couldn't comprehend the pain of being punched. "Don't insult the king of espionage!" he yelled.

"Vivian.." I whispered silently, and I'm glad he didn't hear it. His name were Vivian, the owner of Vision and his name was based on the 'vision' name which is a surprising fact to me.

"One more time, tell me or I will shoot you in the head!" he yells with a full blown voice, sweating really hard on my forehead I decide to slowly grab my 9mm pistol but he caught my hand throwing it down to nearby below the car.

That is where Chris was.

My body grew tense as he pulls out his pocket knife and hear the rustling sound of the below car scrapping against Chris body, but then Chris grabs it without being caught yet he shot it in opposite direction to create distractions.

"Oh shit!" Vivian cursed loudly.

Maybe that didn't work but then suddenly Chris shot at the one of member soldiers legs which he screamed in pain - "RUN! SNIPER!" he said running to his extraction jeep came out ready, I hear Chris drops the gun in guilt.

"Chris, don't worry. You saved our life." I say with a sigh rubbing the pain of my face cheeks - that was painful as fuck.

"I know." he responded.

"Come on, Chris! You saved our life! Vision's a bad guy!" Cade cheered Chris a bit, but how did he know Vision? "How did you know Vision?" I say to him, he chuckled and clapped - "They are not good in stealth, I found the badge hidden!" said Cade stucks his tongue.

"Nah, they are probably just scout - their weapons aren't that high-tech if you pay attention. Only Vivian leads them." Kevin replied.

"That might not be the last of them, dad. Vision as espionage team will not give up whatever they do to get an information." And he knew everything, Chris was practically a smart son of myself and I never knew he gets information to government.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Hacking." I said with a bit little hissing under my throat - clapping my claw hands together, my dad sighs and turns into the car driving it on to the ride. "Hacking, huh?" Dad said with amusement.

I rolled my mental eyes and smiled, "How did you get past the server firewall of the government and did not get caught?" Dad asked, well - it was supposed to be a deep search on to the web and I both of my friend Cade created a fake tracker and leads it to on a forest in Nepal.

So, I told him everything about Cade and me hacking about information but then I don't give any information onto the public unless they agree to - "Chris a rad man would get everything he wanted into." Kevin interrupted.

I really wanted to roll my real eyes but I don't have an real eyes, instead my mental eyes instead - he laughed sensing my mental eye rolling. "Yeah, yeah sure." I say sarcastically.

When we arrived, basically the people were shocked I was definitely a Xenomorph before they even got into the cavern and then we meet the owner man but I think so. "Mr. Arthur, this my son." he froze on his spot before sighing in relief.

"I thought you were still in the cavern by the stupid ass Queen, though we were wrong. Since we both got a mission ahead hours later, we have to prepare and train those new young who got caught up on this war between the Queen."

"I ain't no young, sir." I said waving my hand or claws casually, he chuckled at my personality and walked over to the board. "I suggest you do it on your own, I don't want you or anybody thinking we got some Xenomorph soldiers." he says.

"I know, you're gonna get blamed for being Weyland." I joked.

"You got that personality, boy." he responded with a smile, my friends went outside to follow the squad leader as they were so excited but for myself I was trained by my dad and Arthur himself from ground combat to stealth combat.

3 hours has passed and passed, they say they're going to do the ambush on the evening so we have a lot of time to rest and train which is actually a lot of fun than resting - then also I AM FUCKING GLAD THEY FUCKING made me a cooked food.

"You're so happy eating a real food now son." my dad said.

I was depth on my goodness eating a first time real food, so I ignored my dad until the food was literally gone on a plate - "Urgh." I groaned tiredly, "I know." my dad responded to my tired expression.

"Thank god."

"I'm back to reality."

Then the alarm blares through the base and the sound of gunfire rang in my head, creeping me to take action but I refused and grabbed my gun which Arthur gladly puts there in. Knocked the door open and saw the familiar man standing with my friend, Kevin.

And a knife to his neck.

"Vivian." I growled.

"Release!"

"No." he refused.

"Unless you give yourself to me and serve me." He said with a cruel smile, the sounding alarm went through my ears and to my brain sending a signal of adrenaline through my veins. "Why would I?" I growled.

"You will be earned an rank."

"You have ten second to answer." he said sending a signal to my brain slowing down time quickly - my mind clashed over the answer which one to save my glad friend.

WHICH?

WHICH!?


	10. Chapter 10

Can I really blame myself, to the core which I was guilty by what choice I must have to do - affecting both future and past of myself trying not to step on the wrong tail of the road, I was struck by choice.

Does choice even matter right now in this situation between Vivian and my friend life? Kevin? Standing in between of the gap and Vivian has the pocket knife to the neck of my friend Kevin, to change, to change the future.

"Warning, LOCK-down initiated." The loud voice over the announcement buzzed over, my train of thoughts was interrupted causing me to throw back into reality focusing what to do. My body were pretty ready at the threatening state of my mind.

In a rapid movement, I leap into the right wall, holding on the wall as my claw were deep on etching in the wall - I leaped way more closer into Vivian, he smirked and pushed a 'little' deeper into the neck but not enough to hurt Kevin.

"You can't hurt me, I will hurt this little guy here." He said.

I was now eye to eye, looking straight at Vivian until a silhouette man was visible behind him with a grip of an empty assault rifle knocking Vivian onto his head - he groaned and released Kevin to the floor, Kevin ran to me and this silhouette man was actually Cade.

He kicked Vivian into the floor before knocking him with the empty assault rifle with a high grip on his hand - Vivian became focused and drew his knife and swung it into his chest which got caught while Vivian eye were stabbed by the assault rifle handle making him scream in pain and fall back.

My heart stopped for a few seconds before reacting what has Vivian did to Cade, he was bleeding and squirting his own blood to the floor - he had not lose that many blood though, but, I was so shocked. "C-Cade!" I cried out.

"Chris.. get help." he said, taking a glance to Vivian - I growled in anger yet still the guilt has been etched deep in my soul but I really wanted to throw him to obliviousness. "Kevin, get the emergency radio to your ass." I growled.

"Right." he responded.

I turned my attention back to Vivian who were opposite of Cade, pretty bleeding quickly and losing that much blood will certainly kill him in pain, just, to say that is enough of the guilt of the train thoughts. I turn my attention back to Cade who were breathing deeply but still alive.

No sign of cardiac problems, great.

His pulse however, was, lowering every minute was lose which is very worrying - the lockdown door that I was unaware of, slides open in the end of the hallway revealing the Medical Team and my dad, James. "Dad." I croaked.

"I know." he smiled hugging me about worrisome and such, uh, talking about Cade he was taken into the Emergency Room very quickly by their strength - it was very surprising they carried him fast enough to reach the emergency center room.

But, as quick as instant, Vivian loses his pulse when the second medical team arrives leading to his very criminal death - I was frowning the entire time he was examined by the Medical Team, I was too guilty for this.

"Assault Rifle in the eye, huh Cade?" Kevin said crossing his arm, surely the Medical heard it and silently acknowledged Kevin.

"He's sure a bad ass." My dad responded while I stay silent during this conversation.

A day passed, the time flew fast through the space but then today were was now the mission going to be established - since it was so delayed last day, we, were now was going to be ready this time and recovery was completed to Cade.

"Hey." Cade greets me with a heart-warming welcome, the preparation field was pretty huge - weapons were scattered into the wall for soldier to choose. The next thing I was doing, was a blur in my sight training from throwing a grenade and faster reload.

Much were learned this day, yet now was shown into the public that we have a Xenomorph helping my god damn naked ass, well, couldn't be bad enough right? Nobody stopping me to laugh all we want. "OH FUCK!" I screeched in pain as I accidentally threw a chair into my tail in this stealth training.

"OH MY GOD!" Cade laughed.

In other side, my dad was doing the Picard-like facepalm, my dad is officially Picard now and I'll love it so much - hours were passed now we were in a deploying truck but however my friends were separated between my truck.

They're different rank, so it would be organized without a noisy Cade in his playful form - I would be laughing if I imagined Cade annoying the soldiers back in the separate car and he was kicked and forced to get in my side.

Oh, that would be funny.

In instinct, I grabbed my AR-15 rifle as I was feeling somehow uncomfortable that the next road will be very dangerous - the lieutenant looked at me weirdly and asked, "Why are you..", however I waved dismissively.

"A instinct feeling, something gonna happen." I responded.

"If you're sure, brace for it, soldiers." he said to the others, apparently minute passed until suddenly a rapid beeping was heard in distance - "Proximity bomb!" the driver of the truck yelled as the car stopped abruptly and heard the car door opens as driver went out taking a hide before a loud boom was heard.

I was not fazed by this surprise, but, who planted the Proximity Bomb in the middle of nowhere to the road of the cave? I wouldn't be so sure but fuck man, that is too crazy. My claw was a bit tight on my glove though in tension. "I- yeah, you're right." one of the soldiers groaned.

I jumped off the truck and saw the dent and debris of the front truck scattered by the bomb - total damage was too much indicating it could not be drove anymore. "Fuck." I delivered the quote from Alien 3 my friends and me saw.

My friends got out of the truck to approach me and the front truck - they were unfazed by the damage and were calm just like me, I guess, that kind of thing would happen to people who plays video game.

"I'm not surprised." he said nonchalantly with a shrug.

A loud piercing horn was heard from the mountainous area breaking the windows of the back truck and mirrors, it did not hurt my Xenomorph ears or any other people ears, but the worst pain I have ever inflicted is throwing a chair on my FUCKING tail.

"What the fuck was that?" My dad cursed, it was pretty normal actually - my parents were famous of sprouting curse word in front of his son or myself. Eh, wasn't too bad to learn them, ha! I hissed in amusement.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that they retrieved our technology and modified it." I said loud, sending a shiver down every spine imagining a full blown xenomorph using nuclear bombs. A buzzing sound was heard and it was apparently..

a FUCKING.

Drone.

It was Military-Grade Drone, a bit rusty indicating it was scrapped and stolen and there was a familiar goop on the drone which raised the suspicion into success that our tech was indeed stolen by the Xenomorph with stealth.

My inner jaw was sprouting up my maw, opening and suddenly it shots up in a bonus with also acid giving the acid liquid a boost to get into the drone, however, it was instantly melted to the scraps and gooey plastic.

And, you do know, that is my fucking first time using the inner jaw and I have a trick under my sleeve. "Mmm, nice." Cade groaned in disgust as soon Kevin said that, he was practically calm like he meditated thousand time.

"Come on, let's go." I said with a shrug of calmness.

In our way, we encountered something running past and zipping through the trees which is the way we're going to come to, we, officially began paranoid of our surrounding thinking there is somebody watching our every movement.

And, in the stupidest thing ever and coincidentally - a storm were rolling, like those stupid horror movies before you enter something - a storm would be rolling over to come and say, 'Hey! Look at those stupid incoherent humans! Let's rain!' but no offense to Nature.

Right?

Entering the huge forest area, I began to smell different ground and material which I did not recognize right away but extra-terrestrial came out in my head - I was urged to walk faster so I did telling others to walk faster including myself.

A rumble was heard practically from the storm, it was very chilling rumble that sent shiver down my spines until suddenly a Xenomorph reveal itself - he has a scar between his throat and strokes of red and orange and a 'strap' watch into his arm.

He was somehow familiar.

I took a step and he followed the same motions, I have no words what to say but I kept walking until we were each nearby in front - in close sight he had a bad scars around his legs and tails like he was in war.

His domed head was strangely glinting, then I saw a mark of something chilling - it was hexagon signature and has a light blue circle in the middle because the hexagon was colored Navy blue. But the creepiest thing when I lifted my hand to touch him he followed my movement.

I brought my palm into his and suddenly I realize this was a mirror - "A.. mirror, but I'm different not like this." I say loud, the mental voice was echoed and duplicated but the other myself was..

Real voice, its mouth was moving instead of mentally.

"Holy shit." Cade cursed with Kevin in sync, they had a theory coming up in their hand to come, what was this thing?! "A future mirror, that cannot be true." my dad said.

"A different phenomenon of space and time, from Zeta Reticuli?" dad said again, he was too absolutely shocked - and approached the mirror, the others couldn't see themselves which means it was only for me.

"I.. cannot believe this." I say with a sigh, then I was tempted to break this but the mirror did it jobs first - sending us into a shock of white light that covered us and encased our sight ever. It hurt my sight and others visions.

But then, we were suddenly in a different place and it was vast and clear skies, the ground was rocky and mountainous - but where are we? "Those rock formation are weird." The Squad Leader said gazing at those weird rock formations.

"We need to find shelter." My dad planned.

"Maybe that cave under the mountain right there, sir?" lieutenant, Brandon said pointing at the far away cavern, it was enough for us but I don't trust a single cavern after the first accident. "Alright, keep your eye open and wide, be alert."

Then off we go into the cavern, took a solid 15 minute to reach there but eventually the cavern was empty and enough for us to hide and my friends caught a vision of a ore embedded in the stone of the cavern.

They said it wasn't Earth ore.

"We.. got teleported?" Brandon gaped.

"Alright, I will find some fresh water, trees and such to make a shelter, equipment and find a way to get back." Dad said, however, I whimpered thinking we were such far away from our star if we got teleported.

Then we have the same meaning of meeting the original Xenomorph.

"I will go with you, dad." I say sternly, he sighed and looks down - he seems hesitant but then he finally answered after a few moment, "If you say so, just don't push the terror and fear." he answered with a smile.

"Roger that." I winked.

I stood and followed my dad into the light of this rocky vast ground, finding for resources and hope to get back to our planet and our world. My dad were heading north and directed into the hills far away but he has emergency MREs and emergency drink.

And pocket of water carrier, and 6 water bottle, we will be able to carry that much water back to shelter but as with me I carry an axe, my favorite AR-15 for protection. "Wherever we are, we have to get ready."

"No matter what."

"Ready."

"Engage."

"GO!"


	11. Chapter 11

The Desert was too actually far, very exhausting for my father but not for me - it was too barren and wide, vast new world that we are not familiar with. But I have a feeling, this direction we're going is going to be worth it.

"Dad, get up on my shoulder." I offered, he snaps all his attention to my direction surprised what I just offered, "You sure?" He said unsure and concerned. "Yeah, I can run faster." I say with a smile, he nods and stood.

I lower my height a bit so my dad could get on, though I could not feel any weight lifting but it was still uncomfortable yet I could make it by a run. "Get ready." I said, after a few moment of silence I ran quick.

My feet was like a rush of light speed, the mountain was getting closer and I swear, I swear to god this will be enough! "Oh, oh." I groaned when we reached by side of the mountain, I was becoming dehydrated for just a run. Coughing really hard but it was so dry.

"Hold on." My dad said getting off me and I fell back to the mountain wall, focused yet thirsty. "I will go up this mountain, you stay here, son." he said jumping on the rocks to get up the tight steep but he made it though. "C-Careful, dad." I stammered.

"I will." I said to my son.

The Mountain was very steep, it was a challenge but the one who is so dehydrated was my son but myself wasn't that bad - I'm proud of him not making me dehydrated but sacrifice his. "One at time." I thought.

I finally reached the top, just - one more step and grab I will be there with hope then something surprising greets my eyes and sense as flies of hope passes through me - I was glad, I found this. "Whoa.." I said in shock, my hand trembles against the breeze of winds - the rushing flow of the water into the ocean below, the bright sun above bringing life.

I kneels down, looking at the very water source flowing into the ocean of liquid water, "No wonder Xenomorph lives here in this rock." I say amazed passing my hand through the water to feel cold - and earlier, it was obvious this was Zeta Reticuli - the clouds above was closing the second star and only one was visible.

It refreshed me very well down my energy, I feel alive again - but it might be enough to reach my son and his friends taking out my 6 water bottle and water portable emergency pocket. But on all logic, I would grab all bottle then give it to my son, then go back here again.

IT was an infinite water source, our planet and this will never run out of water resources - the clouds rains down the water from vapor.

"Hidden beside the mountains? Eh?" I said smirking, I jumped down to the ledge below acrobatically by landing on my shoulder and thigh, I felt like a pro parkour doing that but nothing matters right now, but, my son.

When Chris saw the filled emergency pocket which was more than the 6 bottle - he filled it up to his mouth and end up burping loudly. "Oh god, that was satisfying." he said with a sigh of relief - for myself I drank one whole water bottle.

"Hang on, I will be back again." I said, he nods as I dived into the same steep.

The whole thing took 10 solid minutes but enough for us, we went back to the cavern as the entire day felt like a rock but on our way back without going the same way - we found a luck place of trees which we chop out from 8 logs while Chris was more higher than that.

"Oh god, that was a workout." I groaned sucking air through my teeth, I saw that ez Xeno smile hiding in the dark skin, god, my son is an asshole. "Show-off." I said, he chuckled in amusement and we got back to our route and eventually we arrived.

Everyone in the fucking shelter gulped down all our resources leaving only half water in the emergency pocket water carrier - well it was worth it, satisfying enough for a survival lasting one day. "Man, you're such a prick." Kevin said looking at Chris who were carrying both of my logs and his.

"I know." He winked mentally.

Then after a few hours our fire was set up with along comfortable hut and strong fence, Kevin and Chris also took a few journey to get more logs and woods - in the way back they found a food, a fucking INSECT!

"OH FUCKING CHRIST!" Cade yelled in disgust looking at the alive insect full of protein but for clean one, they gonna fire the fire up so it could be cooked. "Fuck." Cade mumbled under his breath looking at the after cooked insect in his finger.

We were silently snickering at his reactions, but Chris was silent eating the insect but then it may be different taste buds due to different species, he could probably survive under those insect but he may also need bigger one.

"I swear to god, I will catch a god damn bird and cook it." Chris spoke loudly and he was clearly in disgust eating insects, so that was wrong. "You're Xenomorph, man. How are you hating the insect?" the soldiers said.

"Dunno, human mind buddy." he shook it up.

We stayed silent for hours, then we get to sleep under the roof of the hut with our sleeping bag that is packed into us for every backpack, for every soldier, for every man in this team has sleeping bag or it would be wrong.

But on other sleeping bag, Chris was curling down without the blanket - he was already warming himself up without the help of blankets. Power, is not what he needed. Kindness is what he needed in his entire life.

Day and day passed, shelter move on one into another - it was hell job and very exhausting moving and migrating like an animal but surely the society will miss us for getting missing on this god damn mission!

"Sir." one of the soldier said to Squad Leader, I followed the Squad Leader to listen what they're doing - I was literally shocked what they say about it, to my core and my sanity - it was finally. "We found a civilization on our scout, we suggest we move there."

"Civilization?" I stated.

"Yes, sir. It was filled with bustling cities and flying something, another. Greens stuff - eh, but their species was good enough for you to be recognized."

"What?"

"A xenomorph." He answered, my stomach dropped to my feet instantly - a feeling of horror stays in my mind feeling about meeting another culture and can we escape this world like this? But if this is indeed the only way.

"We will go there." Both of the squad leader and myself spoke in sync, well sort of but really? A civilization that might be very hostile and I cannot bring myself to this but just agree to the army - I will be calm.

I will be calm.

"Yes, sir. We will be ready." He responded with a salute and left our positions, my arm trembled against the fear of being locked up but there is a way to escape this was to steal a ship - a light speed one.

Hour passed, we strolled through the land to enter the civilization but somebody stops us on going deeper - a Xenomorph with a stroke of green and dark purple and a scar to nearby the legs and he recognized my strokes.

He seems to panic on me then he seems to connect with the Queen which brings a lot of horror striking through my face and my tail, blood rushing in anticipation and trepidation - our body suddenly go numb as we glow brightly in blue.

"Teleportation complete." And we were in different place, different one and someone with one thing - a king, above my rank and above mankind army. He was so powerful, I could see the familiarity within him.

"Chris, I am glad you finally found us." He spoke with a clear voice, from ear to ear but not mentally - just like what I saw in the mirror like days ago man, this was an interesting discovery but what makes this interesting to my mind?

"Chris. I am deeply sorry for the cause of the outraged Queen you had - my name is Malkuth, a king of this civilization." he spoke again, sending an information down my head - "And I know, you're stuck here. Searching for a way back to your home planet." he spoke.

"I swore I've heard that name before." I answered.

"Indeed, you will. The Queen was my daughter - she was never educated enough to be a strong leader like myself to build a civilization and empire, but he was outraged and escaped this civilization. Down to Earth, breaking the space and time and therefore Weyland-Yutani no longer existed but your organization exists now. She crashed through the hallway without caring anything. She crashed through it with E.M.P Blaster."

"Signal erupted through the whole universe, therefore destroying our timeline but then exist your home timeline - overwriting the current one and now here you are, we're supposedly to not exist in your world." He said slowly and softly, he was so calm for a leader unlike her daughter.

"And, her knowledge passes through the genes to yourself - you will vividly remember my name before you even realize." He said shortly explained - that was so short and easily explained that it surprised me to be a strong leader he is unlike her daughter.

"And James, the hallway you see is a flashback to her." He said, surprising me that he talked to me which I didn't expect that all the way while I came here, I nod in acknowledgement and he turned his attention to Chris again.

"To return your home world from defeat, you have to be trained here - she is dangerous and cannot be defeated with not enough stealth, and combat skills - not even humanity will survive through it with weaponry. One contact, and one will be dead."

"In repetitive manner, Earth will crush in its extinction of the former living kinds." he said gravely, I was so in shock that I froze but then I nod with a salute to my domed head. "Great." he replied.

"The room is ready. I promise that it is more look like Earth more than a Xenomorph houses." He said with a smile, "Of course, Optimus Prime!" I joked nonchalantly and I could feel his cheer sprouting out of his emotional mind.

I and we went to the door he showed us, the door opens wide and we saw our hallway filled with doors and specified room number, it was all English with no doubt then Malkuth stopped me from going into the hallway.

"For you, later. I could make your voice realistic again." He said and I smiled, excited to get my voice back later. "Thanks, sir." I thanked him, he nods and turns around to look at the windows in the opposite.

"This is fucking awesome." I cursed under my breath looking at the sleek light and decorations in the hallway. If mankind were already like this, I would be glad to live here forever in my room and pillow without going outside. "Oh my FUCKING god!" I mentally cried out to nobody.

And I zip up through my room, it was so like my home but so futuristic, same bed and such - he sampled them from the space and time did he? Probably, and this hallway is from the space and time and shielded.

Fuck yeah, man.

I love this.


	12. Chapter 12

A silhouette figure walk around the hallway of an unknown place, it was clearly visible that this figure had a sharpened tip of the tail, and a claw ready on its point to slash and assault people it sees. One more look closer, it is more terrifying than you seen earlier.

Blood, and just only blood and some organ is neatly crushed and this figure did not bother to pick them off its body and the figure stops as it communicated between the lines of telepathy to the Queen, which is the leader of her own army on the hive nest.

'Nice job cleaning up the library, Gerald but as you are now my loyal servant - I may think you are named.. 'Xarth' for your sake.' she said seductively, in the sake of this figure was a bit blushing but silently twitching.

'As, you wish. My queen.' Ger- Xarth responded with a hard grin caught a sight of a survivor scent in the building. In response, when the survivor was heard running the figure or now the named Xenomorph stealthily jumps off the current position and sneak up into its current to be host.

The Teen, who were actually around 16 years old hiding under the desk and created the running sound by using rope and mannequins to replicate it - he was trapped in the deep library but he was glad he could escape the scene when the figure came out of nowhere in front library and massacred people.

But to admit that I have not seen, the figure body at all but in the other half only like its tails and claws in the corner of his eyes until his instinct told him to run to the emergency exit in the deep library corner. He will make it but could be a risky one to his life. 'Oh no, no.' I say when I heard the growl absorbed and reflected into the library walls.

In count, I ran for the emergency exit releasing the rope which made it ran faster while I ran into the emergency exit - when I reached the exit the mannequins steps stopped and I goes out by crashing through the doors.

I ran to the front library, I ran as fast as I can with adrenaline pumping around my veins - my vision was kind of blurry right now because I was not a runner, a athletic person but just a regular one - average people that doesn't like sports stuff but likes healthy vegetable foods.

I slammed my foot through the front library and apparently, the police units saw me and called for medical since I was becoming blurry and dizzy - enough to be noticed by a professional and when the medical units came, definitely fainted.

Time passed, on the planet Glauai in the star Zeta Reticuli - the Xenomorph Rights team was in rightfully exhausted and tired from surviving in the very wilderness part of the planet but in regards to the meeting of the King, they were now given real foods.

"You know, I feel some sort of weird - like a feeling." Chris said controlling his tail while sitting in the dining table, he was given a real food for the real time now instead of animals again. It was amazing feeling, to be back. "What?" Kevin gulped down.

"I dunno, I feel like I had a feeling connected back to Earth, I feel there was something missing." I shrugged, I was telling the truth because I felt weird hour ago.. synchronized with other feeling back to Earth. "I- you know, you're paranoid of Earth dying without our help by Queen." he comforted.

"Maybe, I'm worried about mankind and their innocent life." I responded with a smile and I do know that we're eating together with my dad and other soldiers in across of the room but I felt safe sharing that little information. "Try not to, and try to. Fear, itself also gave on a bravery and courage." James said.

"Aw, that's the one of the best quote made by you and my great great grandfather." Kevin responded in regards to the quote by James, which made James lips twitch upward to Kevin - he had never sold a little hint to his story of life.

But we kept silent with a smile, trying not to scare him but encourage him to tell.

Everyone in this team, was so comforted by in the sight of a familiar Xenomorph in their area - it's like myself protecting them from death and bad luck even my friend so. The armies never suddenly insult my body.

Shoving much food in my maw, I gulped it all down and the plate was literally empty - I was so hungry, I couldn't even tell how much I ate. "Dang." Cade muttered, looking at my sudden empty plate like he never had seen before.

When the breakfast was done, we go straight into the training and the training itself took days and days, I could not even count how not-so exhausting it was.. like somebody was injecting that much energy pills into my veins.

Hours, and hours - it was never tiring but at least we always get the taste of a real food again, now today at midnight Chris apparently was laying on his front, his tail were definitely more controlled now to not hurt anyone.

Watching the TV on live channel from Earth - he was glad that the communication tower link was able to patch up the TV channel link and pass one link down to this planet eventually passing its link to everything on the planet. They, definitely had a strong link which questions me.

Why, hadn't mankind gotten the ability to do these yet?

Changing the channel over to the CNN, I have finally once felt a shiver down my spines once again - what I saw was brutal, massacre on our home planet, Earth - they said by the owner of Xenomorph Rights, that, the Queen had sent a powerful hive nest armies into the public and destroyed, killed a few innocent life on a library on the Flint city on Michigan 'public' library.

'The signal was in long-burst when the time our army went missing - we have a proof that they had stumbled upon something that they had to pass for.' they said, that is exactly the right thing we had now.

But in other case, one survived on the massacre and invited to join the XENOMORPH RIGHTS and hide his own identity from anyone - in this case his face and his own identity nowhere from private nor not is not shown and now privately hidden under government to prevent mass scare.

The stab of a feeling came back again, this time harder on his own heart - it was more emotional than physical like we have connected to someone we met, I couldn't place it somehow. Who might it be? Oh, in other words I have gotten my good voice again!

I stood and lays on the bed curled up, finally sleeping in peace but then suddenly the sound of emergency announcement interrupted my peace forcing me to wake up straight up and go into the Private Bridge using the vent above.

The moment I got out, my friends and the armies of X-R was already here in the same smooth sync - I was amazed that they reacted the same way but not that surprised so then the king reveals itself once again. "Sorry for interrupting your peace." he apologized.

"No, It's okay. Sir." I was about to say that but my dad says along that first.

"We detected a massive outburst of attack in your home planet, Earth - from another country called Indonesia, New Zealand, Australia and France all over the world, creating panic to seek hide from the Queen. We have a few idea how they arrived across the ocean is building the boat off and salvaging their own ship to come into Earth." Sudden as it were, the air became tense as fuck causing us to stood straighter than before. Focusing on what we do, protecting mankind.

"In this one, we have to get you all dispatched from this planet and yes, you get our weaponry and ships like we trained you all to do. But you won't have ours armies because we have own problem. On war with a species called Komanewga." he explained, well we're on our way to do it without help. "Thank you for the help, sir." I saluted.

"Heh, reminds me of our young who got caught up on war during on industrialization era." he responded straight up and I could see him visibly shiver under his dark Xenos Skin. Well, I must be? "We will meet you again, sir." my dad said with a salute and everybody followed.

Then we left the room to go into the hangar, it was practically huge with very amazing decoration hanged up in the hall and walls, roofs, floors whatever you named off. The ship is something you would see from any fictions.

Sleek designs, amazing engineering and problem can be easily fixed with a fingertip of our hands but some problem may use our two hands. The Ship interior was fairly huge for all of ourselves, fitting enough for us.

The X-R army sat on the seat and towed their guns up - me and my dad went up to the cockpit to see all the brilliant cockpit design of itself. I was so interested flying this ship in my own acrobatics see if I could make it up to the level of Cooper from Interstellar.

Um, maybe not.

Once we got out of the atmosphere, the black skies of the space void greets me and embracing me with totally vacuumed air, anything that out there will be dead in pain but amazement of the universe made us wanting to die in space.

Morbid, I know.

Our engine hums up in response of a switch and my dad activated the bubble within the range of this ship - this was like faster than light ship but with bubble covering our spacecraft from debris in space and time dimension.

Several minutes later, we arrived.

Earth, was still.. a beautiful place like it was - but shaken by inevitable fate of mankind being extinct just by unnatural visitation named Xenomorph leaded by a single hive nick named the Queen which we hope to fight for.

This time getting closer into the atmosphere, the more the atmosphere became tense and anticipating for the fear what is worst to be next. The hull, external hull heats up due to heat in between the atmospheric re-entry and the engines.

Passing below the cloud, revealing the ruins of what is the half of the city Flint, on Michigan - hearing the loud fire picked up by our audio receptor of the ship is what to be survival of mankind now. To be quick, we have to be fast before we lost millions of people, innocent ones that doesn't deserve to die.

What be seen by the turrets our friends controlled to be - was a group of Xenomorph attacking a many group of human who were evacuating and military is fending off the Xenomorph but we, take into the place.

The humming recharge of the turrets were loud and suddenly one pulse came out from our weaponry hitting the range where the group of Xenomorph were, it doesn't kill them - no, it doesn't - it stuns them from the trance and control. Permanently.

However, the military noticed the large ship approaching from the skies.

With our modified, yet logo from X-R they took a step back and waited us to land in site, I could pick up their sounds that they're calling the X-R newer and novice army with the second professional medical to come and check the Xenomorph out within our ship too.

We landed, Houston.

We landed.

I got out first, from the ramp of the ship they notice me and.. you know it well with my other friends, armies on the back the military finally took the proof and drops their weapon in shock and surprise, the team they called arrived and things were blurred as I saw someone familiar.

Rose, Rose Ethan were my girlfriend at around 19 years old, but we're almost same age - we have been so close for each other and now I met her, in the military units? She saw me, with all due mental connection she felt.

She was with blue dye-colored long hair, brown eye with dust-like variety on the eye it felt like I was stabbed with a such mental emotion. It was a long time, last time we met was before I was a xenomorph 2 months earlier but she went busy that day.

But, Inter-species relationship?

I DONT FUCKING CARE WHY NOT THAT IS EVERYONE DREAM.

She was not approaching me, she was hiding the fact we were girl friend and inter species so we don't get in any trouble for today - hiding it for the fact we're privately in loving relationship. Well, I get it now. "We will get to the base with our ship sir, or you can make the evac to our ship and its big enough for the survivor." I offered.

"Well, we could." they said.

Eventually, all of them agreed to go aboard the spacecraft and the evac route was changed to our spacecraft - flying out of the flint sight into Pennsylvania remote area site base, highly controlled base actually I saw on the hacked map on the ship.

Leaving out of the sight of the ruins.

The Humanity is doomed, if we don't go anywhere to survive and blast them out of our planet.

We could die and be slavery to the Queen, but in other way around - the blasted Xenomorph we did blast is taken into a special containment truck and they don't go with us, it's dangerous they say but we vote dangerous!

Ha-ha! But they don't agree to unnecessary risk I carry.

The Base was jungle-themed, covered in grass camouflage but authorized vehicle can see the code of the base and enters just like this ship, they were informed that an spacecraft made by unknown origins but taken by X-R Old Army is going to be there in a few minutes. Says the hacking program.

We arrived here and finally landed in the hangar, which were also stealthily blocking all sights and look, we cannot see shit on outside to see the hangar door! That's another level of camouflage to a base.

On inside, we were greeted by President Raymond - he was more focused in the mission of saving mankind without hurting the innocent, equal to Xenomorph that is friendly. "How did you get that, sir?" he asked my dad.

"It was more credits to the X-R Scouts, they found a intelligent civilization that because we got carried by a portal in the area into a planet in Zeta Reticuli, a green planet actually in regard to be a Xenomorph."

"The Xenomorph here is a rogue one, the Queen was daughter of the king of the empire on the planet and she was not educated properly and therefore she misbehaved and attacked Earth without any knowledge to rule a planet. On outside, they were very gentle one - a intelligent, logical clean species more than our cleaner self."

"In this one, what's your plan - sir?" he asked, Raymond sighs and began to gesture us to go into the Private Debriefing Room - Kevin and Cade was silent all the time and then here he began to explain the idea of plan.

"Our plan is. To eradicate all of them."

"In all of due respect, if we eradicate them - the former will be enraged." I say, he sighs and nods in acknowledgement and listened to me for a few words. "I suggest that we will snap the innocent out of it and brings the Queen back to the responsible father." I explained.

"Very well. Mr. Arthur, what do you say to this plan idea?" Raymond said.

"I- I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit. It's the only way to be sure." He joked with a smile, then we laughed harder than we should have because just because he referenced that shit.

So, what's next?


	13. Chapter 13

In all seriousness, I really want to say that we need to snap them all out of it - or humankind will die - if this does not work, there is much more and more violence that it will be easier to save ourselves." He explained, we kept silent as he continued.

"In this dire, situations - the survivor has to be kept away from society for now until all it blown over, or ask them to join us save the mankind together. But, can we really do that? Save the world, but this plan is more complex than you think."

"Sorry, sir. The only way to snap them is using the specialized missiles loaded in the ship - which is limited but the hive nest member is now scattered around the world - how are we gonna get them bundled in one?" he froze instantly after Chris said that.

"I was about to say that they aren't scattered. How did you know that they are.." he said but I quickly interrupted his talk, this was beginning to get interesting - they set up a trap didn't they? "Check your radar system, is there anything wrong?" I asked, my tail flopping in interested manner.

He sighs, and gestured to follow into the Bridge - on the walk to the hallway I began to notice my dad were experiencing a twitch which led me to worry he was having a flashback, was it all about the hallway looking like space time hallway? dunno.

The door ahead swung open to reveal the bridge with huge windows, huge computer just like the NASA Control Center, monitors everywhere but how do they hide the outer windows? It's probably like those interrogation windows I saw.

"Codie!" Arthur shouted, this 'Codie' stood up straight from the seat of this communication center block and saluted, "Yes, sir." he answered with Russian accents - huh, a Russian huh? It's a mix. "Show the Radar into the Monitor B-ten." he commanded.

He went back to his seat and typed a few thing until the huge monitor in this block turned on. It's seems that the radar were exactly trapped over, all Xenomorph were in bundled all around the world which leads to the plan that he was literally going to bomb them out. "You're going to bomb out earlier?" I said smirking.

"We had no choice, but that you said that fixed some of it." he replied with a grin, so this is the right time to share the AAR-ADAR system within my ship and this radar so I spoke up glancing at him, "To answer your previous question, my ship is equipped with Solar Radar which is named AAR-ADAR. A powerful radar but with limited range in space and slow loading on space." I said.

"Can you connect the radar map into ours? We need to see." Codie asked, I nod and left the block entering the area of Bridge to the Hangar - my ship were there standing in such a good way but not rusting in pieces. "Fuckin' A." I mumbled as I went to the ship cockpit.

And hacked the system mainframe to connect within, the loud feminine voice rang around the cockpit and I continued hacking and placing the map system and sync each until I hear something drop in the area of the ship specifically for private bedroom. "What the heck was that?" I muttered and closing the door to the cockpit locked with key code, also grabbing my stun pistol that last long to human and Xenomorph to knock them out.

Walking to the private bedroom, I slide the door open with a punch to the code and saw a long hallway open which was not a feature to anything in this base or this ship. The intense atmosphere began to build up as I enter the bedroom.

My grip on the Stun Pistol was really hard, I was beginning to shiver but not enough to scare me and my stupid tail to stab the shit out of them - in the hallway it was very bright to the end, in nearby end there was..a gap between the separated hallway.

There was a man, one female - together, linked ever but someday, they, have to cross the gap between the bubble below them - covering them with protections. Who, the man and the female was, do not matter anymore. These thought, were not coming from me. I don't know where they come from but where?

But they don't care about 'do not matter anymore' but they care about it - even they tried they would be covered in the darkness - left alone, in the dark without any help.

They wanted to go into the light.

They wanted to be free, to be released from the darkness they were covered in. Guess, what? They cannot. Silhouetted in the light with darkness pulling away from the lighting.

One may think, that it does not connect with - but deeper meaning stood still with much more, more deeper meaning in this world unsearched, undiscovered by peoples.

They have seen, something horrifying - it is what it is as the fate of revealing the truth as horrifying it was, also undiscovered by the population of the universe.

The light bounces off, reflecting the outside world - that is to attached to our universe and keeping us alive, someone, and there was something like a mankind face with glasses, beard just like my human body. It's arm and hand were moving rapidly like they were typing.

"On deeper, meaning that we have still nothing to say but you have not found any deeper meaning in this universe, do I really care about this universe? No, but you do." he spoke loudly, they're human, mankind but some question are unanswered.

"Don't you get it? Saving the mankind would be meaningless to do. But, It is your choice and I control it." then everything went white, I saw a few words sliding down the total white like screen and it was.. unexplained.

What was that?

Until, the white began to fade into my previous position staring into the wall but nothing can be unseen but this hallway is gone - it's perfectly match toward my dad explanation but their posture of silhouette seems to match my.. mother and my dad?

I froze on my spot when the train of thoughts from earlier that is coming out of nowhere that I don't know - stopped, it all stopped but was that really real or was it just an a problem of hallucination but since my dad explained the same thing.

I would believe it as reality.

I snapped out of the frozen position I was and went back to the cockpit to finish the code and successfully after a few minute I was able to transfer the system into the monitor in synchronization, let's just say I would be killing myself if I went to the long hallway.

Getting out of the spacecraft, I went into the vent instead and went off into the bridge communication block without any thought of such problem that annoys me but my friends were surprised that I was taking so long. "It's been like 3 hours, where have you been?" Kevin said gaping.

"What? 3 hours but it's only 20 minute ahead?" I said confused.

"Did you take a weed, man?" Cade joked, I grumbled and I hear Arthur and Codie chuckle before turning on the monitor - the map were in sync and there it is - they're all over the world planning to destroy humankind. My dad stared at me in understanding. "Calm down, son." he said.

I look up and told the other to wait because I want to talk privately to my dad, "Dad, the hallway." I spoke and he nodded before answering my worry to the long hallway and the mysterious man in the reflection. "I know, you're worried about the mysterious man. Have you go deeper enough to understand yet?" I shake my head.

"Then understand it. You will know, reality and the truth." He said with common frown that I saw when mother went missing or presumed dead. The female, and my mother this frown connects to the meaning? What is this? "Believe in yourself, your body and your mind. Soon, you will understand."

Then everything went white when I pieced them together, the word were just same like my thought earlier - it was.. like something narrating our life.. but who and who is responsible for all of this?

"Then understand it. You will know, reality and the truth." He said with common frown that I saw when mother went missing or presumed dead. The female, and my mother this frown connects to the meaning? What is this? "Believe in yourself, your body and your mind. Soon, you will understand."

Who is really responsible, but I may think that our world isn't real.. but that is not possible and everything we felt are real even scientist does not have proof for our world isn't real - wait, doesn't that meant I was being to controlled to say all of this?

Then everything went black, a shattering noise was deafening and went deep into his ear scarring me forever then there was light, there was a computer then it turned on and I myself instantly snapped out of it.

I gasped as I woke back into reality, in stupidly I was back in the fucking cockpit connecting the network and hacking the system mainframe again like nothing happened. Until, I hear something drop in the area of the ship specifically for private bedroom. "Ah, Deja-vu. Heh." I grinned as my tail clapped to the floor.

"Or, Time Loop." I said once again.

I went out instantly from the cockpit locking it again and to the private bedroom to see nothing, not a hallway but the normal bedroom but just a fallen box - I broke the time loop, good work stuffs! "Fuck off, hallways!" I exclaimed nonchalantly and went back to my work.

Minutes passed and managed to connect, I went back to the bridge without getting to the vent and entered the bridge with no problem, also then my dad were waiting patiently like nothing happened before. Like he did not say that. "The Map are done!" I exclaimed.

"Turn it on, Codie!" Arthur said.

The monitor fizzled and turned on, the map were different but they're scattered all over the world with the same meaning to destroy humankind. "There, it is. Sir." I spoke up and he nodded in acknowledgement. "We may need to build more missiles like that." he said.

"That's not enough for our knowledge in physics, dark matter, and science." I said softly, he sighed and turned his attentions to me - all of it to my directions. "We may have limited knowledge, but you do. You know the king." He said.

"Yes, I do sir. They're at war." I responded bluntly.

"Then, Humanity is doomed." he said with a frown, I breathed deep with a visibly shaky breath before speaking such wonders and hope. "I do not say that humanity is doomed, knowledge is limited but we still have a hope. The Hope, is - on our heart beating together."

"We may be weak but we can do it, with enough courage and bravery."

"Don't be afraid sir, and try to." I ended with a hopeful smile and withdraws before rushing out of the block to my spacecraft to build some plan leaving my friends, Mr. Arthur and Raymond, my dad. Shocked.

Until I saw someone familiar, my girlfriend on the hallway leaning against the wall - her legs are bleeding which brings a question who did that? "Rose!" I exclaimed mentally to her to not attract attention.

"C-Chris." she coughed with a huff of air, I sighed and grabbed her back to carry her to the ship medical bay and a few minute we reached there - I prepared A lot of stuff to heal her and apparently I saw this particular med kit named Managawi - a instant heal for minor or medium injuries so I injected it to her wounds.

Which her wounds instantly closed up and she gasped in shock shaking in amazement - I don't know what she feels during that injections but probably.. a rush of feeling that heals her instantly is enough for us. "Chris." she smiled.

"Rose, I'm glad I caught you faster." I winked.

"Aw." she mumbled until she suddenly pulled into my jaw in a position of a kiss to inter-species which surprised me down to my core - my thought of the Queen pushed away in a feeling of love connection with our relationship. "A-ah." I muttered awkwardly with a blush.

"I know." she said smiling but how did she get these wounds is the question so I asked her which she.. fucking.. stutters about the fucking FUCKING hives attacking our front base fence but it is quickly taken care. "Oh, fuck." I cursed.

"They know." I gaped and I helped Rose to stand and run into the bridge to tell everyone and we did - it was fun actually just like the old times, just before we enter the bridge the alarm all over the base rang on our head but we entered before the lock down door slides down. "Warning, Base attacked."

"FUCK." I cursed loudly as I see my friends, X-R units, Raymond, everyone seeking hide in the corner and cornered by the fucking armies of Xenomorph! FUCKING HELL! "Get the fuck away from them!" I yelled.

The Xenomorphs eventually turns their direction to me and hissed in amusement looking at me with meaningless and mindless brain and soul, but I don't care - I just want this to stop!

I leaped with attacking stance with claw wide and stretched off, I grabbed one of the Xenomorphs soldiers tail and pulled them before kicking them in the domed head behind them and flipped them above. They were still alive and alive.

"This is gonna be hard." I said.

"ROSE! GRAB THE GUN IN THE COMMUNICATION BRIDGE!" I shouted hard and she ran and they're distracted by me, not to hurt anyone and protect the one with mankind. "WATCH OUT!" Rose cried loud as she fired the AR-15 to the Xenomorphs soldiers and myself ducked down to the incoming fire as they got splattered into acid balls.

It's indeed melting everywhere but worth it.

"Oh my god." I gasped for air and flopped down to the floor in exhausting as adrenaline went to my veins faster than before - it was hard being an soldier but it was worth it for the amazing feeling of adrenaline that comforts me.

"Thank you, god." I gasped before passing out just because I was tired as fuck but before then my dad came to me and pushed to the ship medical bay but why? To escape, this god damn shit base and go somewhere safer.

It was amazing yet horrible day ever.

"On deeper, meaning that we have still nothing to say but you have not found any deeper meaning in this universe, do I really care about this universe? No, but you do." he spoke loudly, they're human, mankind but some question are unanswered.

"Don't you get it? Saving the mankind would be meaningless to do. But, It is your choice and I control it." then everything went white, I saw a few words sliding down the total white like screen and it was.. unexplained.

Does that mean, are we not real? We're just.. a flick of word and there is much universe out there to get in and collide each other.. does that mean.. they are the real world but we are not? Is this what dad talking about by the blue and red choice.

The Truth.

It made us to be like this having the hallway thing.

But why do we have to know this?

Why?

Just, why?

Or, was it fate that chose us to get in this problem?

It is indeed 'their' choice.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up with a gasp, I felt something soft at my neck and apparently there was Rose here - she was worried isn't she - but now, now there is nothing to worry anymore about my awakening but it seems all of her clothes has been.. dirtied if I had the word right.

"R-Rose." I blushed, she woke up with a jolt and instantly hugged me with a smile - her worry radiating for me. "No, I'm okay - Rose. I know you are." I said grinning before she even said anything.

"The ship has been all 3 days on orbit. Chris, Earth is quickly dying." she mumbled in sadness, my eyes widens in shocks and flew out of my medical bed leaping to go into the cockpit - she was not expecting that. "FUCK!" I cursed and a few X-R soldiers surprised to see me alive and energized.

I went into the cockpit room and saw Earth, apparently half of the main U.S states was covered in grey ashes into their rumble and explosion were spread together in war between mankind and the Xenomorph. "No.." I gasped.

"We tried to, sir." Raymond spoke, I let out a shaky breath and glared at the main control before sitting on the seat - underwater might be a great place for a base, and of course these base would be hidden under the deepest planet ocean point on Earth. "Computer, scan Earth ocean." I spoke aloud.

I hear a loud humming above our ship hull as the computer re-calibrated itself and suddenly a beam shots up into the planet covering it in green hexagonal spread across the planet, taking every detail from the ocean. "Unknown civilization detected, in ruins, ancient from 53 million years old." taking a note on that - I focused on the search.

"Search and point any hostile in the Mariana Trench." the loud humming came back and scanned only one place in a green hexagonal field as it fades and disappears. The scan completes by itself and shows the report data.

"No hostile detected, Hovan Estropahinae species detected originating from Zeta Reticuli solar system, and it is possible that the species traveled by rock millions years ago." the feminine voice narrated and shows the picture of the species.

It was the size of a worm, a bit bigger though and the report said that it feeds off in any energy source it detects in the dark but it is afraid of the light since the underwater habitable point has not yet seen sunlight. Although, the species cannot breach the spacecraft shield but they can attack any power generator in such bases and this species is feared to destroy Humingogiv space-race 1 million years ago since they're based off as robotic organisms.

"Sit down, everybody." I growled - I could visibly feel my friends flinch from my sheer anger - I was enraged that Earth is in the danger path of the Xenomorph but I am still glad that my X-R are here. I pulled on the thruster and blasted off into the atmosphere, without caring a single thing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" my friends yelled from behind, I smirked as my tail thumped into the ground in tense suddenly I passed the depth of the ocean almost instantly with a gush of water hitting my windshield.

"Pressure balancing, online. Shield, online." the computer voice said, the spacecraft went deeper into almost the point where the surface of Mariana Trench and suddenly a loud rumbling sound sent shiver down everyone spines. "I fucking hate the ocean, why did you do this?" Cade was heard groaning.

"Stop whining, baby boy." I mocked.

"Fuck off." he snapped back, I chuckled and began to land perfectly straight into the surface of the ocean, deepest point on Earth and this is what I could do to save humanity from straight into the ocean. "I have, definitely Subnautica flashback." Kevin mumbled under his breath grabbing a suit.

"Yeah, yeah. Pussy." I said sarcastically, he glared at me hard and I just returned a raspberry blow before going into the airlock. "Computer, build a TYPE 4 base, civilization type." I said to the computer and a loud humming was heard across the ocean practically creating a ghosting type of building, like in video games.

We helped her build the base, nothing could go wrong in the middle of the ocean right? Well, with enough care it will be enough for me to live through the horrible, snappy fear.

Hours passed, the base were done and it was lighting up with low type shield that needs some work to establish it completely so I docked the ship craft automatically to the docking area and we ourselves went in from the airlock.

"Whoa." Kevin gasped in shock when he first entered the lobby including me - it was luxury as fuck like it was such a city - since I did not see the entire thing on the dark depth. I would have to go into the power room later. "Amazing, right?"

"Indeed." he answered.

We helped our survivors load everything up, from shirts, bags and whatever they want to get into was here, they have their home like O'Neill Cylinder space station we always hoped to make. It was such a amazing vision to have this base.

"Wh-what is that?" Raymond said questioningly looking at the worm looking fish outside the low shield and struggling to get in - they might got in for 2 days or later. Simple, I'll add turrets or something later. "A Hovan, sir." I answered politely.

"Nah, I'll be going. Commander." he spoke aloud to that rank, the word filtered through the words and spat my coffee drink in shock. Did he just called me a COMMANDER? Huh, didn't know I would get that much more respect. "Normal as fuck to Veteran, not me." I growled and enjoyed the view once again.

With also, keeping my tail from distance in the walkway.

Also, I haven't seen my dad for a while but the question remains unanswered - was he was okay? I hope so, my heart thumps together when I saw Rose walking up and myself blushed when I saw in the opposite direction there was Kevin grinning wide.

"Ugh." I groaned.

When Rose passed, I told Kevin to come into conversation and talk about he was on, basically, he was talking about how I was in love with Rose. I once again spat my drink and screamed in embarrassment.

"Fuck you." I cussed off.


	15. Chapter 15

It surprises me, Earth was dying fairly quickly by the Xenomorph, we don't even have power to even do anything and they.. has the advantage to power off our primitive technology. Atleast, I and the ancestors has every technology that the Queen have, just better than her – this world, would not wound up like this.

I was still shocked, how they had done this – the question still remained answered why does they wanted to invade and salvage our planet? For the sake, of what are they doing is still left.. unsolved, unanswered – the base, was fairly managing the survivors with automatic A.I

I huff as my tail thudded to the floor, in my office – I was now staring at the observatory windows and currently thinking about those thoughts – which I was now, I was surprised when I saw a light blue glow in the flat depth of seabed across the underwater, it was a portal opening up.

Raising a mental eyebrow, I took a closer look with my domed head – it was open like wide before fading completely with a wheeze of explosions. Was that, another space-time phenomenon that wanted to mess with me? I shrugged it off and continued to watch the life sea lightened from the base lamp outside.

I sighed deeply before turning around, but what came out of me was a yelp since there was Kevin the whole time in the doorway calling for me – the interruptions yet startled me to the core, "You okay? The Bridge been calling you for a few minute and you did not answer.", I waved my hand dismissively and smiled.

"I'm okay, just – I'm lost in thought, what's the call?"

"Raymond and Arthur wanted you down on the bridge, he says there was some sort of frequency signal that is familiar on our based communication for military, and or X-R standard signal." I froze on my spot, did the military build a submarine filled with people to reach the Mariana Trench seeking for help?

"Alright." I responded, putting my paper work in sealed documents under the desk, and went out to the door – apparently the base were huge, civilians has their own hallway and X-R soldiers, workers, etc and equipped with face sensor signal warning unauthorized people to leave immediately or the A.I will be deployed. "Are the Bridge communication radar sure that it was friendly?" I asked unsurely.

"That's why they need us." He smirked, rolling my eyes I went into the bridge – of course, it was different than the ground base a few days ago and no blocks but this one is just, huge monitors and huge windows planted into the wall and SECURELY camouflaged under the depth. My friend, Kevin separated from my walk and I met my dad.

"Glad you're interacting with Rose." He teased, I instantly burns all my face before glaring at my dad snickering – non-stop but then the both up-rank men saw me telling me to hurry up, I sigh and went up above them. "Yes. Sir." I saluted, with straight back and they responded with the same gesture.

"I'm sure, you have heard the frequency familiarity signal from Kevin. This is however, important. If there is any survivor on board, they may be dying from starvation or dehydration – their coordinate is easily bypassed by Raymond passcode to any signal that resembles their frequencies, he knew the project SubAero for a very long time and now it was here. I have to assign you into this mission, using your fabricated submarine to carry all soldiers, survivors from the submarine." Arthur briefed before continuing again.

"Also, it may be comfortable with Kevin – he seems to know the way around the ocean, I like that guy." Raymond suggested, I chuckled in amusement staring at Kevin on other side. "Of course, he loved the ocean more than Cade. He loved the ocean more than Cade.", Kevin rolled his eyes as I thudded my tail just like a clap without hands.

I salute and walked off, before clumsily (almost) falling off to the ground, but I was stopped by the balance with the tail – I hear my friends, father snickering in amusement of my clumsy habit, glaring and cutting their souls apart and they didn't even try. "Come on, really." I growled shining my.. sharp teeth in the edge.

They did not seem to notice it though, too busy for their laughs – so I decide to leave to hurry up and reach the submarine just in case they're starving or dehydrating, it'll cost another death for our innocent souls. "Come on, Kevin." I hurried up, he sighed and walked across me faster as active children.

"Very amusing." I hissed, it was weird that I was becoming more harsh and harsher every day – just like a usual Xenomorph would do but there is nothing wrong with that, and nobody stopping me. Why? The answer, because that's everyday soldiers life – it hardens your soul.

I heard a hurt noise on the intersection that caught both of our attention, it was Rose – she was.. hurt, it was the best to guess that he were hurt when she was placed on repairing duty, even worse.. a broken bone. "Rose!" I called out, worried I reached out to her, "I'm okay." She insisted.

"No, you're not okay." I responded and requested medic attention in intersection between the docking bay, repairing bay and lastly military quarter – they responded that they will be here soon, she smiled at my care and Kevin facepalms. "Seriously." He mumbled under his breath, clearly unamused.

"Yeah, yeah." I grinned and she punched me lightly in the elbow – I rolled my eyes and eventually the medical unit arrived picking her up, I sighed in relief and went back to our route into the docking bay to our fabricated submarines and before we enter the submarine, I hear the sound of marine perimeter alert A.I shooting at those Hovan and quickly died down. They're slow but effective.

But the most annoying, thing in the world that the submarine only have one cockpit which I had to be forced and stay in the back – fidgeting in boredom then the feminine automated voice came out loud into the speaker startling me. "Docking release, in 3.", when the countdown went to zero our ship lurched down before going forward.

"Shield online." The blast of familiarty went through me, but I ignored the weird feeling I get just hearing the familiar feminine voice that chills me to the younger days and today. The Engine blasted off to the underwater, the windows opens wide after we left the base just a few second – releasing the seat handle, I stood and went into the cockpit to see the submarine floating in the depth, covered in the darkness but their lights kept it away. "There, I requested docking. They should notice us.", he said.

"Docking request granted, proceed to Docking B-05." The gruff voice of a man came out on the speaker, that means somebody is a jerk or an ass but that voice brings me back to the younger year when I meet the bully named 'Brandon' and he was proximately 16 years old today. Heh, it was a rough years. The docking clamps across the submarine above and the hatch were opened huge with a ladder coming down. I climbed and saw a familiar man that still shocked me to this day.

"Hello, Chris. It's my pleasure to meet you, old enemies." He smirked, the feeling of dread came back to me but I held it back and glared before shouting softly to not disrespect the captain of this submarines. "What the heck? Brandon?!" I growled in anger instead.

He chuckled in amusement and walked away with a suggestive look, that fazed me a little but I was still covered in anger then the man came to me with 'apology' expression, I assume he was the captain. "I'm the captain of this submarine, they call me Shoulder as a nickname, but my real name; Russell." He lends a hand to shake, I gave him the gesture before also saluting.

"It's nice to meet you, Chris. We've been dying to meet you, and now, now let's not get formal." He smiled.

"We've been shortened out in food supply, and water supply and it's the lucky day today – we just ran out of food, water and sent a signal across the body water and you came, we're glad." He explained, Raymond neither Arthur were right – they were starving nor dehydrating in the ocean depth and that is the most horrifying feeling to mankind.

"You could aboard our base, sir. It's camouflaged and shielded, using our submarine docked here – for large cargo and passenger." I offered, he raised an eyebrow in surprise because I said about shielding that he instantly became interested what technology I use.

"But no time to explain the tech, Raymond, would want to meet you. Sir." I said, he nods and yells to the other side with the familiar and yet angering name that shocks through me. I growled silently, "Brandon! Tell all personnel, survivors, soldiers to proceed ahead to Bay B-05 and enter the submarine with their cargo!"

"No funny business!" he adds up, the usual gruff voice responded back echoing across the metal hallway, but I'm not surprised that he managed to migrate all population in the current submarine to my SUBmarine – they seemed eager judging by the face look and I climb back down tending to people and locking their seat handle, mainly Brandon so he had no funny ass.

"We have to launch a missiles to the submarine to prevent the Xenomorph finding about it. They would salvage and search our base quick and death." I warned the captain, he seems to cautiously wonder about it before responding with sure look, "Alright, wait you have a missiles?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problemo." I grinned and told Kevin about the missiles and the left behind submarine – the light flickered for a while as we lurched down and backs away without looking back, slowly going back and stops in sudden and our windows for observations opens. A torpedo or missiles went go its way into the left behind submarine and exploded in thousand pieces.

The muffled, sounds were somehow relaxing like it always happens naturally on our life time like billions years ago when our young Earth was still evolving from the rock clumping together to form the globe and water spread across the land, smiling at the interested thought I heard the familiar feminine voice again. "Target, destroyed." In interest, I make my way into the cockpit and saw him smirking in amusement.

"What did you do to the voice?" I say.

"Let's just say that I made a voice pack to the popular game, Elite: Dangerous – it's a piece of nostalgia feeling that you will feel like we old time played for hours a day." He smirked, my mind flashed across the memories and the stab of wondrous feeling went across through my.. heart.

In arrival to the base, I went out to the intersection before getting stopped with a gun to my domed head, it was Brandon and he was smirking in his every movement – his smirking eyes and snorted. "What are you doing?" I growled loudly, every people look at Brandon trying to stop him but they cant risk being hurt.

I saw Kevin pulls his radio over, and speaks to the Bridge before putting it back to his pocket – I growled in anger as he gripped on the handgun tranquilizer, more harder than before but the tranq was a strong one that could kill a human in its way but myself I could catch it and go in the unharmed way. He pulled the trigger, but I was fast and quick dodging the tranq dart out of the way before I held his arm and swept my tail around his tail and he groaned before falling off.

He stood unharmed and threw a swing down my neck but my friends, soldiers quickly helped me and myself I take a hold of his hand before pretending to twist it, his horrified face came across and pleads not to but as quick as swift I released and let the soldier take him away to the interrogation in the military quarter. "Fuck you!" his voice cursed in the echoing hallway.

I huffed and I went back to my bedroom in the specialized room straight near the bridge, locked the door and stared at the beautiful seabed outside – it's a shame, what has gone wrong with the society nowadays? But Brandon was nowhere than the normal bullies, harrased me everyday when I was young.

I was unfazed every year, he show strength but now I have the more strength and I could twist his arm without hesitation – If I wanted to, sighing, I hear a knock on the door and opened it. I saw Rose, she looks at me with suggestively eyes and I blushed, she leaped at me without the door unlocking, after momentarily it locked by itself.

"Chris.." she blinked with a blush.

"Oh god." I said with a full blush, the interaction between her became fuller and.. chorus of note filled the room – I was embarrassed through this interaction and yet it ends with a sleep – she slept in the bed with blanket covering her and I smiled just thinking about her. Then, I realize some feelings.

That will interrupt, the base lifetime. Brandon, I doubt it but I have a feeling that he will disrupt every EVERY living machine in the base and shut down everything he wanted to – which all came to me, he wanted me to be dead to disable everything and let Earth die by itself.

That selfish bastard.

Fuck.

Looking back and forth, I cursed on myself and went down to the shower to clean myself up and my hell I went straight into the interrogation room with the claws straighten up - with an urge to tell him off.

I swung the door open to see his horrified face, seeing my straight claw threatening every motives on his life. "Wha.." he asked confused and whimpered when I growled, "Tell me, do you have a plan?" I asked leaning closer to his face.

He visibly gulped front of me and stammered thousands incoherent word that I don't even recognize, was he talking on his tongue? "Be clear!" I roared, he whimpered once again and slowly nods and I felt a satisfied feeling off my chest.

"What is it?" I growled.

"You." he said.

"What?"

"I want, you. Dead." he spat, I growled in anger and kicked his legs which elicits a maximum pain of his life- Arthur went in shocked that I let every word out from his plan. "How?" he said shocked.

"Horror movies cliches." I grinned and went back to my room just to cuddle with Rose, my new mate ever in my life - seemingly 'new' but 'brand new' and will never be broken and will be set in lines.

Never gonna let you down.

Never gonna give you up.

Hm, love Rick Astley don't cha?


	16. Chapter 16

Did you know, that every life – from cells to bodies would start decaying after years of moving around the lifetimes, but what about the inanimate objects we hold, to use, to do everything we need to. They are not alive, but their cells and their bacterias has their own lifespan.

And, the meaning – Earth, itself will die soon naturally, every of its species and the uniqueness of color, animals will die with our sight attached but humankind may survive or may not pass the mother nature of cosmos, it's far more complex and It doesn't mean we cannot survive.

Our, heart and our soul will not die, itself forever try to live on and pass across the cosmos, universes that surrounds us in third-dimensional, and above our dimension there are far more dimension beyond superior than our current dimension and lesser may be inferior than us… Chris, take my hand and you will be in command

"Why would I?" He spoke, floating in the darkness – it's soul glinting and clearly screams 'desperation' to me, yet, I have to say that if he wanted to save the universe.. then you have to take it, Chris. "Fuck off. How do I trust you?" he snarled. Very well, If, you don't trust me. I could say that you don't want to save anyone, that.. attitude will serve you later, and you will regret that.

I kept silent for a moment, pondering at the thought of trusting him – but the question is, where I am? Why is this happening? Sighing deeply, I spoke, "Alright, what's in it for me?", the 'beings' were silent for a moment – then a feeling of peace struck against me.

Chris, good choice. Take this, take this orange glowing ball and push it to your chest but slowly, warm will cover you and power of the kindness will come. Peace, however is different – you will feel it once Earth feel it fate to come, the space-time will not bother you again.

I raised an eyebrow at the orange glowing ball that I did not know it was there all the time, it was somehow modeled like our sun – but warm, I can somehow imagine the planet circling around it for billion years – it kept, Earth alive by naturally and created life for its fellow planet in the habitable zone. I slowly reach out and took the orange glowing ball, in my hand open palm wide and open to my chest.

I slowly push it to my chest, what I feel was warmth, just like what the beings said earlier – then a strange feeling quickly joined along that, must be the 'kindness' but I don't really know. My domed head felt weird like somebody was placing a metal on it, it's slowly changing and suddenly a mirror was placed in front of me. It was me, having the same color stripes in the portal incident.

And the Pale Blue Dot, signature – it was wonderful feeling that I don't recognize everyday life, it fills me over and over again and suddenly everything went white, the void went white unexpectedly and the beings spoke again. It was, saddening however – another question struck me.

~Welcome back, Commander. Your father, however has been waiting all the time.~ they said, I was struck in some sort of feeling – what was that they said? 'Father'? but my father however was not part of the Xenomorph but that does not answer any question, what do they mean?

~You will know soon.~ they responded, I nod in acknowledgement and my eyes were covered to fading black and color – in instant I woke up with a gasp – I was still in my room, sitting up in my bed and Rose were sleeping quietly besides me and I look at over the mirror off the bed, I have just have the signature. "Uff." I groaned.

"Chris?" she mumbled in her sleep, I raised an eyebrow – suddenly everything went blue and I have some strange video game HUD in my vision which I wanted not to have, I was confused and I looked at her. A circle appear in the middle and focused on Rose herself before showing a word that she was dreaming. "What the heck." I thought to myself.

"Is this what the beings planned?" I wondered, the circle disappears into the corner and it appears it connects with my consciousness control with different thoughts control, says the E-Manual created by this HUD but I was still confused. How did this happen and I happen to have an electronic in my body? I hid the HUD and walked over to my mirror. "I'm surprised." I said nonchalantly. "C-Chris, you're up." I was startled by the sudden voice, apparently from Rose.

"Yeah." I responded with a smile, she suddenly remembered something and leaped from her bed – I gave her some privacy to wear and she suddenly goes out into the hallway without saying goodbye. I guess she forgots something about work, eh. I shrugged and went out from the room to attend the bridge.

Once I was there, I was surprised that the entire bridge was practically silent and only the sound were heard was the sound of hologram being on off, interactions and some keyboard clattering in the background accompanied with people footsteps. I huffed as I walk upon the communication server and computers. I saw Codie there, standing around looking at.. a paper works he gets. "Any problem, sir?" I asked, he was startled before regaining his cool.

"Not at all, some minor and unsolved signals were only detected – the spacecraft system connected to this base did not recognize the signal or it is dangerous whatsoever, I'm still glad we're staying on this base longer than we thought or expected." He explained, my gaze turned attention to the monitor for communication, upfront and clear. "I will go there, if you need me."

"H-huh?" he responded with a surprised look, I repeated the statement once again and he stammered about me to there not being safe. "I said, it's not safe. But.." he trailed off and looked at the unusual signal that beeped a while, it feels familiar just like..

"What the, why the sound feels like.." he trailed off once again and typed something as well interacting with the hologram, the entire Bridge personnel looked up in surprise of the beeping every 1 second, the beeping after it went on also has the smaller beeping afterward just after it sounded.

It's a heartbeat, a-amazing but then it gets weaker before getting faster than the previous heartbeat, then went back to normal as surprising it was. We cheered, it was a place for nature to send a heartbeat throughout the communication system and we thought that was only on science fiction possible. In instant, Arthur came in with Kevin and Cade following him. "A new discovery.." he thought wonderfully.

Source of Signal heard: watch?v=NqGPSj…

Cade however seemed to flinch a bit as if he earned a vision or a flashback, but we quickly shrugged it off thinking him it was just a shiver reaction when we got amazing things. Nothing extra-ordinary but then I said to Arthur,

"Sir, I'll go there." I insisted, he snapped all of his attention to me with ridiculous look, he shook his head off and took a step staring at my face to face or my domed head, that being said, I was getting glare dagger by Arthur himself. "What kind of idea is that?" he refused.

"An idea, which, every mankind have to help doing it." I growled, he blinked and sighed literally unfazed by my response before taking a deep breath – every personnel in the bridge winced readied themselves for a yell and yet nothing came, I was unfazed by his trick. "Fine. If something happens, I will suspend your command." He accepted this time.

"Yes, sir." I responded politely before walking past him into the West Door to the Intersection between Docking Bay, Repairing Bay or Military Quarter and just after the door there is the interrogation room and cell room for that dumb bully. Somehow, I felt pity for him and robots only go in to give him food, or drinks, entertainment. The Robots doesn't have a feeling, I placed my hand in the switch and the door slides open and walked by side to the cell room. "Brandon." I said that the sound echoed through the walls.

No response.

"Brandon? If you're there, answer up. I just want to talk." I said innocently, a loud sigh echoed down the dark cell and the lights turned on to see his exhausted eyes. "What's up, Chris. Here to put your claws on my heart." He responded with downed look, saddened expression written all over his face – a heart ache came out of nowhere from myself. "I'm no in condition to hurt." I said softly with empathy.

He looks up with hopeful eyes, he sighed and walked to the bars between us before answering me with a explanation that strucked me to this day of heart ache and sadness. "I hope you understand, Grem. I always not meant to hurt you like that, it's.. a past problem that haunted me to this day, my dad was once animal trainer and my mom a chef in a luxury restaurant as my dad came home and rested – he always tell me about the day on the private animal keeping zoo, it was funny sometimes yet I still believe or not."

"The next day, he came home with a impossibly big ass tiger that scared me and my mom on the house and he said it's safe, he trained it and the fear written all over my face were literal visible to my parents. I could still see my dad smirk today, etched down my heart, in the night as sudden it was – my dad pointed a sign language to the tiger about something I don't know, suddenly I saw the point to my mom in the kitchen. I was terrified what just happened next, it's still haunts me to this day." He paused with a tear sliding on his face, I hovered my hands in the releasing fingerprint detector.

"The tiger, rips my mother apart by its claws from her head – the blood curdling scream were heard across the neighbor and police were called to see my dad has already escaped with the tiger, they comforted me and I insisted to live in the house I was on – it was my favorite home and someday her spirits still floats. The next year, I encountered a tiger in the park walking around in the night and silhouetted figure walking around – the sign language were also made by the figure and the point of clawing but it does not look clawing, the tiger walked to me but he hears my friend walking down the park made the figure and the tiger walks away with a silent run."

"Just next year again, I saw his terrifying face completely in my backyard with the tiger and he caught the sight of me, I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a long knife for self-defense waiting for the tiger to come and.. shred the minds apart from what they did to my mother. That's why, I gained the psychopathic behavior I had – the urge, to hurt and I never considered going to the hospital." He paused for a moment, and I slammed my dark hand into the fingerprint detector before the cell door opens wide and went in hugging him tightly.

"You do not blame yourself for what the tiger did to your mother, you do not blame the tiger either your dad – nature isn't evil that way but she can kill people at her own will, it was the time for your mother to float away and that being said, I could picture the sign language together with the link in my mind to yours. It is not a clawing point or killing point but to surprise her with a hug. The second time, in the park. The tiger does not seem to be hostile, that means it wants to apologize." I explained and he whimpered as my mind searched his.

"Thank you." He said brightly, I smiled and pulled away before leaving but then I saw my friends standing with a smirk – my smile turned suddenly into a frown but then I myself also saw Arthur surprised empathy looks at Brandon himself. "Come on.." I groaned and walked past them in embarassment.

A few moments passed, now I was in the submarine cockpit releasing from the base docking bay to the signal location – it was dark out there but now illuminated by the ship lights easier to see through the cut deep darkness in this depth, a flash of glint was seen in the location and I was taken aback by this – my HUD activates and scanned the area to see it was unknown signal generated by computers. There was also a Morse Code etched in the unknown signal too, it goes down like this.

''down.", "up", "eternal", "trapped"

I was surprised so then I walked over to the airlock without suits whatsoever and my pressure system suddenly goes on by itself from the HUD, what am I? How did I suddenly survive the pressure in this depth with just a single dream yet changing into my head with the protector signature? "Fuck." I groaned as I propelled my ways into the signal, to my shock it was a huge ship sunked down.

And, everything however was covered in rusts – how long did this stay down here? For a hundred years of the old times when mankind discovered everything to the sinking of titanic or the missing airplanes – I touched the rusty floor of the deck ship and shivered in the feeling of old floor that has sunked down probably hundred years ago. "Scan the ship." I thought to the control, hexagons fills every environment on the ship and for a minute the results appears.

It seems that it's coming from 72 years ago in the name of a ship called Ventraum that is headed searching a new island nearby Japan and in between Australian but however on the way it was sunken down in the area of coincidentally Mariana Trench and the military was shocked that it sunked down there after collecting so much samples of the ocean from unknown animals said by the communication, the cause said by the report were unknown and I myself said to check the ship floors if there are any shown damages. "Fine, here we go. Creepy ship." I emphasized creepy with typical 'ooo' ghostly sound, humor still exists in this depth or any situation.

The sealed door creaked open, I was greeted by the sea spider and I yelped – ironic that I was a huge clawing creature yet I'm still scared of spiders, I guess that's life. Walking in, I suddenly got SOMA vibes from this which is the horrifying and existential-crisis inducing game in year I have ever played long time ago. "Shit." As every creak sounded from where I was walking, it felt like there are many people walking on this hallway airlock.

"Alright, here's glowsticks!" I threw a lighted up glowsticks down the hallway as it illuminated everything when it was thrown - I smiled and swam through the water instead of walking – it seems faster just in case if there was any big fishes that is chasing me through the hallways and it will haunt me to this day if I only could walk not swim.

"Hm." I sighed, unknown to me there was a unknown silhouetted figure watching him and every movement of his – I suddenly realize there was scrapping against the walls and I snapped all of my available focus into the sound without looking, however I cannot find any more sound so I slowly look back to see nothing but water, in thinking it was nothing I swam deeper into the ship with a scan activated.

In exchange of hours, I really found the results that the ship mysteriously sunk down without any damage – possible damage may be magnetic anomalies or gravity neither bouyancy anomaly that sunk the ship down. In defeat, I was forced to go into the engine room by myself to see whats going on. Another sound of scrapping walls were heard down the hallway to the Engine room, I was now startled by my bones since it was accompanied by a low growl.

"W-who's there?" I frantically called out, it was muffled indeed with a real voice but with mental call it is not muffled by any way suddenly a feeling of dread suddenly stabs through my mind as if something huge and monstrous was coming down in my direction but nothing came, I forced all every strength I had to be called 'crazy' going into the Engine Room.

Just what I saw, was so impossible – I saw a huge machinery core and a pillar of glass in the middle with sparkling electricity, a power coming from these as told by the scan is just as the amount of the Xenomorph cities power plants or fusion power, you can call that. "Oh my god." I gaped at the sight, I was about to faint seeing the huge surge of electricity coming around in the pipes until suddenly my scan progressed and received the same unknown signal beats from what I hear. Breathing, yet living beats were heard in my ears from the HUD output.

The pipes, everything – it's like heart pumping blood to its pillar and it has been going on for like years without being discovered, from what I see from the scan, the ship resembled a shard of emerald from outside which glints bright like a sun with a flare and this created a phenomenon which lightens every area of the Mariana Trench and create a vast living fishes area and attract much marine lifes. That being said, this rarely tricks dimensional teleportation which teleports person or objects the safest way using portal between dimensions vortex firstly created by the Xenomorph.

However, when I just saved the results to the data-bank on the submarine I heard a horrifying roar in the depth sending a shiver down my spines and unfortunately to me – I looked up to see a horrifying creature like-centipede swept across the pillars and it was huger than my submarine. "Why are you here?" a voice with deeper tone came out in the muffled underwater but it came out clear instead.

I hesitated myself to answer, just in case if it were a saved speaker-sound but the voice came back insisted the same word but this time louder which leads to me that he was real coming from the centipede. "I was here for a signal." I responded in a matter of fact. "Interesting, the human that hids in my cell below this ship sends you a signal? I will seek such punishment to them who admits to send the signal."

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snarled, he paused for a moment before snorting in amusement before lending a swept of its long back spines like-tail to me but I quickly jumped into the water above dodging it instantly, I was breathing heavily this time to focus on everything. "Hm, interesting – you does not have a manner. As to answer your question, I must say that those human interrupted my peaceful slumber and yet I sunk down their ship down to my home as well made them as my.. entertainment." He raised an eyebrow with a snort.

My mind raced back into the Queen controlling me and I shivered in fear but I controlled against it – as I gained the stance of defense and offense standing against the centipede snake, "To your worry, the humans if you worry adapted to the environment of waters – it is also my duty to protect them from outside attack." He smirked, I growled in anger and released my own speech smirk.

"You do know that I belong to those humans, now I'm going to tell you where I live – go there and I will disturb your body bones to pieces." I returned, he growled before roaring as loud as ear drum piercing just before RIP Headphone user exists and I myself yelped in fear before swimming away with mobility as fast as I can. It was, horrifying that something is really chasing me down the hallway.

"Fuck!" I cussed the way to the submarine, going in and rushed to go in to the cockpit before activating the boost system – "Power rewired to Boost Engine." The system feminine voice spoke and the ship lurched forward to the direction of the base, "Warning. Primary Power depleted, switching to secondary power." They say – screaming the entire way to my heart.

"FUCK GO!"

"Docking Hatch opened." I stepped up the throttle and I came straight into the docking bay with almost limited speed from the Docking Bay limit but I'm glad I did not reach the limits or the entire room would fill up with water drenching almost every equipment which is the way I don't want.

"Warning, Attacker detected." The entire base alarm said, I groaned and ran to the preparation room but the thing I saw that Brandon with determined look and a flashback look to his old time like he said the tiger rips apart his mom – I smiled at him and he returned the smile back.

"COME ON YOU SLOW POKE!" Kevin yelled startling both of us, glad he wasn't doing any mental or physical harm by slapping or.. punching me on the hand because of the slow behavior. I nod and ran into the Bridge just after the preparation.

The alarm echoed through the hallways, as with us armed with high-defense weaponry we saw something horrifying and yet a bad decision to make them follow us – the centipedes were armed with those so called Hovan Estropahinae around thousands species heading toward the base just as seen in the hallway protected glasses, "Holy fucking crap." I gaped.

They latch themselves into the shield and began to suck all the energy with their vortex jaw while transferring it into the centipede, says the result which surprised me that they were the same species and the Centipede however was successor to the descendant which is now a sentient one. He was called, Troplynx Estropahinyx or in other names.. Troplyn or Troplnx, it is unknown how they got into Earth from the outer space but there is a different possibility of meteor carrier or stumbled upon a technological test subject back in outer space just taken from the planet underwater life.

Once we arrive at the Bridge, we told Raymond with Arthur himself the plan, that most of the soldiers must take on the turret whilst we take on direct contact combat using the suit and they considered the plan for a moment before agreeing that it'll be simple. "Alright, sir. You all stay here, manage the power system and communication neither radar, you got it?" I gulped dryly.

"Got it. Codie?" Arthur called out, Codie gave out a thumbs up signal and I nods before going into the Airlock Military Specialized Area as adrenaline pumped through my veins, which took me fast in the run to the Airlock – my friend caught me not using the suit and asked. "What the hell, man? Use the suit, you forgot?" Kevin said glaring, I snorted.

"I don't need no suit." I said with a smirk, he was confused but I blasted myself into the open underwater before they do with fast mobility, they were shocked that I was able to withstand the high pressure of the depth and that the centipede caught the sight of me beyond the shield still hitting it. "You're back, dumb one. Those humans, are weak building the bases here. Soon, the shield will fall and I will have new entertainment." He said, I heard my dad behind me in this unit breathing heavily just after he said entertainment.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes, before charging our weaponry and reloading them, a few moment passed with fully readied weaponry we charged toward the outer shield getting out of the place shield quickly and shot the remaining centipede shot by the turrets. "You don't have the right to get such brutal and sadistic actions!" I roared, mouth to mouth we roared hard in between cracking a few of the weakest Hovan inner ear.

Almost feels like it has been a day, but actually almost 30 minute has passed destroyed all the Hovan leaving body to body distance between the huge centipede worm and suddenly I cracked a wound on the weakest spot which was nearby the heart location and I smirked. "DIE!" I roared, suddenly the back spines like tail swept across Cade throwing him into the sea bed with a loud muffled thud in our communication. "YOU.." Kevin yelled.

Eventually, the Centipede whined and escaped the location of the base and the turret did not manage to get the centipedes with its zig-zag dodging path and I quickly went to help Cade, he was unconscious so I scanned him full body as a few moment passed the result came that he had a severe broken legs and hands and his pulse was decreasing every minute. "I'm sorry." Brandon comforted behind me, I smiled that his personality suddenly change. He was a weird man, indeed.

"Chris, make sure to go back to the signal. I assure you, The Fusion Power, bring it back." A loud mind link from Cade said, I was surprised because he was unconscious. "How, do you know and how do you—" I was interrupted by him politely and explained about mind link is everywhere even someone is unconsciousness, now he was in some sort of a hallway. My mind raced back into my dad, trembling in happiness

"They.. are showing me the knowledge. To pass it over, to you just for a piece of word. I'm now walking to the cosmos." The link went back after a pause, my mind now raced into the vivid dream just before I had this piece of metal surely that confused my friends but they were too busy with their war. "Goodbye." The last word rang out in my domed head but the pulse was still decreasing from 80 because earlier were 112.

Obviously, my friends suddenly notice the piece of metal glowing in my forehead before gasping with everybody – I was smirking, they remembered the portal mirror and my dad swam to me and smiled. "Congrats, you got that mirror future. Now all you need is scars." Said my dad, yeah I know.

"Obviously." I stated before turning my attention to Cade, his pulse was now at 72 and I smiled with warmth. "Take him to the Medical, quickly." I said, my friends nodded and picked him up using the boost in their suit to get it to the base faster and they were quickly going to the shortcut airlock which goes straight into the Medbay. "Let him." I spoke to the comm, they said 'okay.' And I went back into the previous airlock I went out calmly and steady.

I was exhausted by the adrenaline, but I don't plan to give up the work for today – Brandon were behind me and caught my speed off to just give a warm smile and myself returned the warm smile back with a flash to his explanation maybe killing all the Hovan helps him.

Well, maybe.

"Good luck." I stated to Brandon.


	17. Chapter 17

As I listen to the heart beat coming out from the fusion power, it soothes me out and practically my body would relax weirdly nearby it even my focus heightened. It has been 2 weeks passed after I brought up the Fusion Power and it has been charging the station really effectively now. I was confused, it only make power not something-mystical-bullshit.

At first, I thought it would be the key into the survival of Earth – but yet, still nothing but there is something wrong with my friends, peoples, my dad is acting weirdly and sometimes forgetful which leds me to confusion. 'Did they get brain-damage for staying so long underwater?' is the real question here.

I woke up from my bed, walked through the base as an patrol duty and mainly I checked up the Fusion Power room which was empty just now and currently manned by robotic maintenance but suddenly a bright glint in the corner of the room caught my eyes. "H-huh?" I gasped tiptoeing to the corner but saw nothing but pipes. "Is the Fusion Power acting normally?" I asked the robot.

"System: Online, System Health, fully healthly and normal." It answered and left off to take care of something, I sighed myself and hopped off the corner to go to the center, the heartbeat pulsates as I came nearby to it and really soothes me so bad that I wanted to sleep to the pulse. Rose also acted strange a while just ago, she seemed to left for a day without any signs of her but then she came back with a normal look on her face – a genuine look. I was beginning to be afraid of mental disorder at this depth but the doctors says there is nothing wrong with their vital system and core brain including me which relaxed me a little bit.

On above, I saw a glint too but I was not tempted to climb up but then the glint releases a beam to my direction on above to down in my position – it didn't hurt indeed but it seems to deflect off the floor and points at the shaft area of the Fusion Power, I raised an eyebrow curiously and crawled under the shaft to go in the direction. But then, I saw something.. It reflects back to me, and it was actually flash drive. A regular flash drive but there is a familiar language written on it as it reads, "Xen" which is basically shortened for a Xenomorph (probably)

My tail felt something brushes against and I looked at my back to see nothing but a cover blanket like in construction covering blanket, I was confused at this point and took a peek opening the blanket off and saw Rose, her eyes glaring into the Fusion Power as a beam of electricity went straight into her head as code began to come up from Rose herself to the Fusion Power but suddenly the beam stopped and she walked away. "What the actual fuck was that?" I mumbled under my breath as I crawled up and looked at the fusion power monitor—it was typing some sorta of codes which flied up from her head to the computer?

I held the flashdrive in my hand and walked off the Fusion Power Room without looking back a single thing, I could not comphrend what just happened back there – she was transferring some sort of code from her head like a robot transferring into a computer. I sighed and went back to my office without looking to anybody. Days passed, likely 2 days later.

I myself and both of my friends, dad, her and other soldiers is lifting to the surface to take on the way to the random Xenomorph which was nearby the beach so they couldn't get near us – yes Indeed, this place is in Japan as we crashed through the surface of water we instantly got released up in to the beach, we all could see the Xenomorph growling at us in territory manner but then we saw the Queen herself. She was smirking, wait did she know?

"I see, you have reacted fast to me than myself and found out about my plan going underwater. I see." She chuckled with a hand to the hips, she was still sexualized and that which I hated – looking behind her I could see the city in fire as clouds covered everything in darkness and rains. "You don't do control to this world!" I roared in courage, she chuckled and leaned closer at me but I fired soon before she could do anything. It hit her shoulder and she roared in pain. "YOU!" she was making some sort of hissing noise now and she had revealed her technology in instant.

My instinct arrived very well, the thought came into the system of my protector core instead and suddenly it took all control over me and myself just leaped through her, clawing at her as she roared and the gunshot rang at my head as the others of her armies killed the soldiers on the behind. "You don't belong here." I simply said, and she throw her domed head to my head and I were launched back into the beach but sticked my landing.

"I do, belong here." She growled, I glared at her and thrown another attack against her as usual she was strengthening after every attack I did – I had no idea how to beat her, but then I realize that the Protector Core HUD may help me very well in this situation as I clicked weapons and suddenly I speed up more than light to her back and jumped against her back – I opened a large wound on her shoulder as she roared in pain clawing at her back desperately. "Do you even remember what before you born?!" she snapped as everything slows down around me.

'W-what?' I realize, something was off – really really off here, there was nothing where I have ever before born because it basically I doesn't exist before then but what is she is talking about? But, something was off that I felt something different about remembering before I born here in this universe. Every moment here, has paused in instant – for real, there is no a single movement I detected. I was confused. I-I—I was really confused. I closed my eyes and focused what I was really remembering.

There, there was an explosion and the familiar figure of a Xenomorph like I mean, thousands of them were running around and I was the only one here alone, without anybody but I was panicking – I was not children if you ask but I was tall, just like my normal body in my Xenomorph body just nothing makes difference. But suddenly, someone drags me and it was a soldier having the color lines same as me in the shoulder with an armor. "Here, hold this." He said and I picked it up aside and began to shot a target in far ahead – I was brave enough to do this, a species I think. But then it shot me, to death. Everything was darkness after.

I could not hear anything, it was all muffled and dark – I could not even see my hands and my body as it was pitch black like the depth we were on previously. Then I woke up, with a Medic which healed me to fully that I could walk again, but he said that I needed to escape into the stars. He led me into an Escape Pod and we were on space, I went in and I was ejected off from the spaceship hearing but the engine of the escape pod running in then I saw Earth just after the lightspeed runs out.

The Escape Pod went on the Earth as I burst into flame and I was dead once again, but, one thing that I was born again as.. a human – a real human that I was belong to as my parents called me out. "Chris!" then I woke up, to the paused position I was on… all the truly experience was.. powerful and saddening. Is that, what really happened before and that is what leds me to become one of the Xenomorph?

"In this one, we have to get you all dispatched from this planet and yes, you get our weaponry and ships like we trained you all to do. But you won't have ours armies because we have own problem. On war with a species called Komanewga." he explained, well we're on our way to do it without help. "Thank you for the help, sir." I saluted.

"Heh, reminds me of our young who got caught up on war during on industrialization era." he responded straight up and I could see him visibly shiver under his dark Xenos Skin. Well, I must be? "We will meet you again, sir." my dad said with a salute and everybody followed.

I realize, that word he was saying that I was a young who caught up on the war during on industrialization era which were me as the brave one but saying how old I am back then really confuses me. But it was the past, but then I saw a glimpse of a machinery like a bed and I was there, sleeping with my Xenomorph body. Beginning to realize, I was remembering all the memory I had.

"When he will we wake up?" someone says in my head, it was loud and clear but still like if there was a glass around me and kept away from the outside and someone responded with monotonic voice, "His system is normal, he seems to realize—oh hang on, something breaking up." Were they talking about me? Are they the beings?

That's it! The beings, are they really nearby me and myself encased in invisible glass protection shield so they could keep me from the danger which is now literally the time for pausing movement like ever? "Alright, he seems to realize the memories. The steps are closer." He spoke up again now clearer and focused, "I hope he woke up soon." She said with a worried voice but that is so familiar.

"D-don't worry, Ma'am. He will, soon just soon after he realize the control." The what? I must what realize the control of the what, of so ever but then everything unpause as I was fallen into the beach with everything focused already so I really sticked the landing once again. "System are 9% online." The voice said again, but I kept focusing on killing the Queen as she roared in pain then suddenly a bright flash ensued everywhere and I was blinded.

"OH FUCK!" I cussed off as I stumbled back and I was literally falling endlessly – winds passing through me and then suddenly I could see myself once again, everything here as with the background are pure white and are like the sun lighting up everything but it doesn't hurt or blinds me. Then, the stars appears above as I fell and there was gravity as it felt like I was falling down into the depth in the stars. The control, the Protector Hud. Is this what the control were? "Pause." I said once again to the command and I stopped falling almost suddenly.

It's like I could control the entire universe! Then, that question popped up to my head. "Is this world real?" I say and suddenly the pause stops and I continued falling into the depth as I was crushed beyond beliefs into billions of matters and atoms – then I woke up, everything felt.. more feeling than previously. Like, born in a new body. The hatch above opens and I jumped up to see I was in different complete place.

"Welcome, back. Sir." Somebody spoke, it was him – Cade smiling at me with Arthur but they were in a Xenomorph body? I was confused but I suddenly asked the real question right here, "What happened?" I asked, looking up and down, right and left to ensure this was real as well a couple pinch of claws. It felt real.

"Actually, Chris. We're now on the Home Planet of Zeta Reticuli, not on Earth. It is because, we survived through the transfer in between the Fusion Power you brought – we were so glad that you bring that in so that we can survive, we meet up with the king and he was surprised that we were able to go back here, of course. In a different body."

"The Fusion Power were glad to transfer your brain into the system of the virtual reality because we're already dead and Rose were drowning when she went in the room with you under the blanket. We went in the room but we drowned because of a pressuring error, but you can breath underwater so we don't want you to be breaking down and that's why we transferred your brain into the system by supposedly brought by Rose herself when drowning and both of you got transferred. Actually, your body is still same though – it's weird." He explained and I chuckled at the last word he said, "Come on, Cade. I'm always weird." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course when you're sleeping." He adds, I sighed and facepalmed – Rose was brave to get into the Fusion Power like that and save me but kept me in the Virtual Reality to cope me with feeling of nothing happened, "Actually, the Queen isn't yet beaten but we were going to help with our Xenomorph body and the humongous technology of this planet." He cheered me up. "I know. It's not real but of course, you are." I smiled.

"Come on then, let's go in the Docking Bay." He said as we walked into the giant city of this planet and I was in an armor yet the strongest one available which is only equiped to the honored one, or the protector rank and the loading ship appears with the gun ready and towed up as my dad came in with a nod and a stern look. "Good luck, though." He switched expression, I smiled and went into the cockpit.

"Always."

"It's the finale." As the Engine runs and the ship floats with the loads inside, speeding up into the skies where Earth stood and now – it was the time for the final between the maniac Queen that we've always known face-to-face and truly later, we were going to destroy her into billion blood of acid. On Earth, the beautiful home that we've always known and the war we truly survived will end soon.

Even my hands will be tainted by the blood and violence, the courage will stay in while that I still remain hopeful that Earth itself can be saved from the destruction that holds itself in the hand of the Queen that arrived long time ago, this will remain continued and from today to later – the Earth, will get saved by the hand of the Queen.

And, I will be one alone to her soul – with one name, torture revenge. I was once a human, but then I was suddenly back where my body were supposedly must be to be in just after when the war started between the industrialization era. But, then I gained the Rank of Protector which IS supposed to be a rank that one would earn after a year of battle and seeing I had a few injuries nor scars that is very badly wound back before then. It answers a question, the Fusion Power were the key to the Earth and saving it. I have been into so many places, where I have found the unbelievable depth in the underwater beyond any belief mankind could reach – but however, by the time I found this planet. I was changed, formed and revealed my past life.

Where supposedly, the unknown of the Beings being revealed were only the essence of space time that helps me through to reveal my memories gently and slowly – yet, I asked how the Fusion System would bring our body and data to this planet and Kevin says himself that, "We were once all in the Xenomorph body, buried in the ground of memorial ground – but it was powered up with electricity as the fusion power energy sparkled the life essence of our beings into the air like a lightning into the electricity wires. Eventually, the data travelled and went into the cloning machines because our life were still squirming in the ground – something transfers the fusion power, unknowingly into it and transfer it back to the wires."

"But the Beings may have helped from there, using their portal leading ourself and the power of Fusion power including our data into this single multi-cellular bacteria which transfers a lot of electricity into the wires causing our body to grow back in the clone machine. Why they didn't do it? Because our body were already gone but our single bacteria that hids in the ground still are left." He seemed to pause clicking a few switch in the cockpit, he looks down as his tail thudded around in tense movement.

"We may never left the bacteria and our data are left on it – our human body may be just like a hologram that replicate such vital organism in humanity. Just, like a ghost essence by itself but you, Chris, are so unique and well—you went on Earth and became humankind itself then you meet us during the youngest year. I'm pretty sure you could saw me acting strange when we both are alone." He said dropping down, I sighed and tapped his shoulder and he turned to me.

"But we have spend time a lot together, the ghost essence travelled with you and found the perfect planet that were seriously doomed on the first place – you found her, the Earth, - and you spawned as a human being that I once know. And I know, prettty well about you acting strange when we first met. You were, strangely.. twitching and wondering – but then you get used to me, where we become one."

"And I know. Out there, Earth going to be saved – then we're going to reveal ourselves the choice of our origins." I say with a smile, he smiled back with warmth and then we looked at Earth as our engine turned on and jolt forward within us. "We were never meant to be with the mankind, we were meant to protect as just the rank says. The Citizens of Xenomorph never expected us to do this as the bravest soul in the planet I have ever done during the industrialization era.

"Chris." A female voice asked from behind, I turned my back to her and I saw her, Rose with a bright smile hearing my word of voice earlier probably triggered her bright views on the whole world – have I been really dealing with not-interspecies relationships the entire time? Not, "Yes, Rose?" I said.

"The best speech you ever done." She smiled with a cheerful look and spoke about, "Sorry for acting as a Queen in the virtual reality.", Nodding with a smile that says its-okay- I sighed and locked my vision at the sight of Kevin himself walking into the co piloting seat, she walked off to left me work in peace and suddenly, Kevin called out from the cockpit that I was needed very quickly since we were arriving to Earth in 1 minute – "Nice one, though." I said and ran into the cockpit but then suddenly I accidentally sat on my fucking tail again in months. "Shit." I groaned and winces in pain.

The Earth surface revealed itself as we arrived, it is what it is – the ruins of the city were seen and some of the cities are still intact like Florida, Los Angeles, Nevada and more of them, from the strongest protection they had to establish probably. "Punch tight-angle on the right." I spoke to the turrets personnel worker. "Roger."

I saw the connected monitor, Earth, in its self form that there were actually a giant ship on the water seeming to attack Africa in 10 minute approximately but we can actually prevent that - according to the scan that this ship were built by the Xenomorph Queen Technology and is subjected to destroy the African Continent. "Here we go, Codie – try to perfectly match with the engine area on the ship using the mortar X-001 weaponry." I say.

"Locking in, locked." He said before pausing – the screen monitor appears that is what to be appears the interface on the turret rooms, he smoothly moved the circle match into the area of engine room on the battle ship, the matching were used to supposedly increase fire power and accuratively with the highest chance of reaching the targets. I turned on the shield and silent running, as we looped around the perimeter of the ship, but of course with extreme caution and stealth.

"Match locked." He announced, I breathed deeply as I slowed down the ship and then… the tense began to form again as I struggled to say the word but quickly as I can – I could finally say the word in between the intense atmosphere.

"FIRE!" The missiles came out from the funnel of the weaponry in this ship creating a fumes of force that jolted the air around apart – it perfectly matched with the sight of the engine room as the room exploded in orange mixed with blue that is supposedly the type from the missile component. Objects and components flew out onto the ocean from the Engine room below down. "Codie, recharge!" I yelled out all the breath from my throat – I could see the Xenomorph weaponry charging up into a pulse heading on our direction.

In my relief, I quickly dodged the pulse and another pulse came out upward on one of our turrets but gladly it only hit the protected exteral hull which is so thick that weaponry has to be powerful or repeated to be destroyed – "In my mark, all turrets will fire with bullet burst in 3." I know the bullet burst, without care – the ship would spiral down without control if I don't focus in control.

The match and the lock is locked, the countdown turns to two as I gripped my hand on the stick harder and harder - taking a deep breath,

"2."

"1."

"Fire!" Indeed, the cylinder burst out of all turrets in my ship and these cylinders splits apart into 12 pieces and starts making a loud bursts that speeds up the remains of the split - which make it like a real bullets. The Cylinder that was already used earlier, will be heading straight into the ship hull which would..

Of course, creating a dent that damage the ship slightly off.


End file.
